Jem and the Holograms meet Metal Voice
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: a new band shows up in town, looking for a shot to stardom. Jerrica gets a phone call from their manager and decides to check them out, but what happens when the Misfits also want this hot new band? find out here, this time no violence, serious violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-phone call

** I own nothing, Just Ren Hagane and her colleagues, sadly I don't even own the music. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

It was yet another day at the starlight house for young girls, when a Jerrica got a phone call from an unknown person.

"Hello, Jerrica Benton speaking." She answered.

"Ello, My name is Samantha Kensington. I'm calling to see if you'd like to hear a new sound of music." The woman said in a thick British accent.

"A new sound? Well sure I'm up for any new band wanting to play music." Jerrica said sweetly.

"Perfect, the band will playing at bar on ocean avenue, and 9:00. It would mean the world to hem if you heard them play." Amber said happily, telling her the address of the place, and with that Jerrica hung up the phone and called in the rest of the holograms.

"What's up Jerrica?" Kimber asked, the other girls seemed curious as well as to why they were called in.

"It seems there's a new band who wants us to come and hear them play at a bar on ocean avenue." Jerrica explained, "We'll be leaving soon to hear them."

"Outrageous! A new band." Kimber shouted.

"sounds cool, what are they called?" Aja asked. Jerrica thought for minute.

"Huh, yaknow, I never was told what they called themselves. The woman on the phone called herself Samantha Kensington." She said.

"Sounds like a prank call from the misfits." Aja said. Jerrica shrugged.

"I guess we won't know until we go and find out." She said, the rest agreed and they went to go see the new band.

~0~

"Eric!" Pizzazz shouted as she stomped into Eric's office. Eric, who was less than happy to hear her voice poked his head out from behind the newspaper he was reading.

"Eric! The Starlight industries are going to hear a new band play this afternoon." Pizzazz said her tone voice shrill and irritated. "I want you to go and listen to them too. And if they're any good give them a contract."

"I agree, if Jem and the holograms are interested in this new band they must be good." Riot said walking in after hearing only part of the conversation. Eric groaned.

"Fine if it makes you gets you quiet I'll go listen to them." he said, as Riot gave him the address of the bar they were playing at.

~0~

"Where did that Kensington woman say they were playing at again?" Aja asked, they had made it to ocean avenue and were looking for the bar. When a woman with light blue hair jumped out into the road. Jerrica had to swerve in order to avoid hitting her, as she and the other girls jumped out of the car to see if the woman was alright.

"Are you crazy? you could have gotten killed doing something like that!" Aja screamed. The woman stood brushing off her black skinny jeans.

"Oh, I'm sorry 'bout that love, but I didn't want you driving off before you heard the band." The woman said, the holograms stared at the woman as she ran her hands through her hair.

"I'm Samantha Kensington, we spoke on the phone earlier." She said introducing her.

"If you're willing to jump out in front of a moving car, you must really believe in these guys." Jerrica noted.

"Or you're just crazy." Aja noted. Kimber nudged her friend in the arm.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. I do believe you'll like their sound, they're a real unique band you know." Samantha explained.

"There is no doubt about that. If they holograms are scouting them." said a disembodied male voice. The group turned and saw Eric and Riot walking down the sidewalk up to the place.

"Miss Jerrica do you know these men?" Samantha asked, puzzled by the man's appearance. Jerrica glared at him.

"My name is Eric Raymond, I'm producer for Misfits music." He said handing Samantha his card which had a picture of the members of the Misfits on it.

"And I am Riot, lead singer for The Stingers. We look forward to meeting this new band." Riot said taking Samantha by the hand.

"Ah, yes well. I hope you both enjoy the band. They're about to go on stage now." She explained, leading them into the bar and having them sit at a corner booth. The lights dimmed as the announcer spoke.

"Now, put your hands together for the new band, straight out of Edo city. Metal Voice!" the announcer shouted into the microphone. The curtains on stage moved from place revealing, the lead singer; a girl who looked about fourteen, with silver colored hair that was tied off into ponytails, she wore a black cut off shirt that showed her belly, and black leather skirt and black boots. Next the group saw a young woman with electric purple hair, and a laced mini dress and platform shoes. A man with long gray hair, a long leather jacket and a pair of black jeans with buckles playing bass to the right of the fourteen year old he looked about twenty. A man with short black hair and an anarchy Tee playing guitar to the left next to the woman with purple hair, then in the back playing drums, a woman who also looked like she was in her early twenties, wearing a 'British Love' T-shirt, and skinny jeans, her blond hair was tied off into ponytails two on either side of her head.

The lead singer had her back toward the crowd, when all was silent she nodded to the guitar player, who struck a chord, setting the rest of the band into play, heavy rock music.

**Hm I'm stopping her for the day, now before you guys start thinking, 'oh she got her username from the show.' No I did not, my granma dubbed me thins nickname and she was actually making a star trek reference neither one of us knew about this show until pretty recently. So no, my username is pure originality the only thing I took from a cartoon was Fukuyama. XD hurray for girls bravo! Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-a contract!

** Second chapter yay! Here you will see my band play their songs, I don't own all of them, most will be songs by vocaloids. Though the lyrics were redubbed by some known and some unknown fandubbers. I will let you know which are which, and I will also tell you guys who redubbed them. I have to show my love for the dubbers some home XD. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The singer then spun around, grabbing the mic and started to sing, tapping her foot to the beat.

Glory has turned to ash that swoops down into darkness  
>Straining everything into a deep crimson karma<br>I'm lost in sadness, still trying to pick myself up  
>Though the war ended, you cannot see a single thing<p>

I am always alone

The decaying flowers and the blood-filled memories  
>Just like a cycle, they keep going round and round<br>Lamenting of flowers and the graven miseries  
>It is the point of no return of our silence.<p>

The little singer sang the lyrics a Japanese accent leaking out every now and then, Jerrica and the others watched, then Shana leaned over and whispered into Jerrica's ear.

"They're outfits don't seem to match up. Who's they're designer?" she asked, Samantha cleared her throat getting a look from Shana.

"Ah, let me explain, Each member f metal voice has their own unique sense of style." She explained, Shana looked intrigued. She pointed to the drummer who was slamming down hard on her drum set.

"Becky, my sister, Queen of beats, is very proud of her roots so she wears T-shirts that have something to do with our home country, Brittan." She explained, then pointed to the guitarist as he struck each chord with great feeling.

"Othello, Lord of rifts, prefers rock 'n' roll over every other form of music. He's also not the type to do as he's told, so he wears typical anarchy rock Tee's." she said Shana nodded her understanding as Samantha pointed to the bass player.

"Blud, the Bassmaster, is a bit on the Goth side, so he sticks to leather and black ad thick eyeliner." She said.

"He looks more like a drag Queen." Eric scoffed, Samantha shot him a glare, then went on to the next member of the band, the woman with Electric purple hair.

"Creepie, Lady Death, you'll find out why she's soon enough, she's more of the modern day fashions girl, she puts her own twists into all the clothes she buys." She went on.

"The girl's got a good eye for fashion." Shana complemented Samantha smiled, as the band continued to play.

Paths keep repeating, the last dream that I had was this:

A never ending monochrome dark vision

There are no answers to these fading vows of ours

Reason is sinking into the deep oblivion

The darkness of the flowers and forgotten memories

Unprecedented flowers bloom and they die

The chaotic flowers and repeating miseries

The light has turned into darkness in this garden

The song went off to a guitar solo, as Othello jammed out on his guitar.

"And Ren Hagane, Princess of metal rock," Samantha began pointing toward the child with white silver hair. "She prefers Japanese lolita rock, being that she's from Japan." She explained. Jerrica looked toward Samantha.

"So, where are her parents? I can't imagine they'd let a young girl like her travel here by herself." She suggested. Samantha paused.

"That's a question too personal for me to answer, Miss Jerrica. You'll have to ask Hagane-sama that yourself." She said somberly, as they watched the band finish their number.

Please end the wrongs of this rotten world we're in,

Lead us to the light once again

Before this world is over now (yeah!)

In my hand now, the thing that's left is ash of a flower!

As the music died down the crowd in the bar went wild, and the band members ran off the stage.

"They certainly draw a crowd." Riot thought aloud, Samantha stood.

"They should be back stage by now, Let's go see." She said and led the Holograms, Eric and Riot back stage to meet the band.

~0~

"That was stupendous!" Creepie shouted once they had gotten backstage. Everyone agreed, Becky plopped down next to Blud on an old couch that the bar had in their backstage lounge.

"You played bass like awesome, Blud." Othello shouted, Blud rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Well I am the Bassmaster." He said. Ren Hagane sat on a wooden chair next that sat next the entrance to the stage clinging to a toy gun she had, when Samantha and the others came in.

"Metal Voice, allow me to introduce to you the Holograms!" Samantha announced happily introducing Jerrica and the hologram members. They all stood except for Ren, who raised her eyebrows at the two men who also accompanied them.

"No way, they actually showed up, I can't believe you actually got them to come watch us perform!" Creepie shouted, "Hagane-sama isn't this so cool." The group turned toward the lone girl who sat in her chair, holding her plastic gun. She looked back at them, but paid no notice to the Holograms. When she didn't say anything, Riot walked up to her.

"My name is Riot, I sing for the stingers. My colleague and I represent Misfits Music, we really liked your singing Little Miss Ren Hagane." He said getting down to eye level with her, Ren cut her eyes at him, and jammed her toy gun at his forehead. Everyone looked surprised at Ren's action, everyone except the members of Metal Voice.

"R-ren!" Samantha stuttered, when Riot didn't move Ren grinned.

"Bakin*!" she said softly, then jumped up from her chair and walked toward her fellow band mates.

"Don't take too much to that. That's Ren's way of saying she likes your style." Becky said putting a hand on the little girl's shoulder. Ren pointed to the holograms then at Samantha, her expression going monotone. They all looked confused at the girl.

"Sorry, Ren doesn't speak much." Becky explained, "To translate Ren's happy to meet you, and she's impressed that Samantha could get you guys to come." Ren narrowed her eyes and pointed at Eric.

"Oh and who's the suite?" She translated. Eric huffed and stepped forward.

"I'm Eric Raymond, I'm the producer of Misfits music." He said.

"Misfits? You produce for the Misfits?" Creepie asked her voice brimming with Glee.

"Uh, yes. I'm here to offer your band a contract." He said, Jerrica then jumped in.

"He isn't the only one. Starlight industries would also like to sign on you and Metal voice." She said stepping in between Eric and Creepie. There was a low snickering sound, Jerrica and the others turned to see Ren bent over laughing.

"What's so funny?" Eric asked clueless. "I'm offering your leader a contract for your band here." Soon the rest of the band was laughing.

"No, no, Creepie isn't the one you should talk to about that stuff." Becky said.

"She's more clueless than Othello when he's not playing guitar." Blud agreed.

"Hey!" Othello shouted offended, then shrugged figuring he was right.

"So then, which one of you is the leader?" Jerrica asked, the group stood up straight and turned pointing to Ren.

"Hagane-sama." They all said in unison, The holograms, Jerrica, Eric, and Riot were all speechless as the little girl made the peace sign, her expression not changing.

**Fufufu! What do you think of this chapter? The leader of metal voice is girl who way underage to be making any contractual obligations! What will happen next? Who knows, hell I don't even know. Odd no? anyway tell me what you think of all the characters XD review please nya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-sleep overs in music?

** Ok last chapter you met the band and found out that little Ren is their leader. In this one you'll see which record company they choose and you'll get to know Metal Voice a little better. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Wait, you're saying you're Band leader, the one that takes care of contracts and all that is a ten year old girl?" Eric asked a little dumbfounded. Ren made an irritated face but nodded all the same.

"Don't let her age fool ya, Hagane-sama is the smartest little kid you'll ever meet!" Creepie said, Ren nodded again.

"Most contractual stuff is read by Ren, and if she agrees to it all we sign it." Becky said gesturing toward herself, Samantha, and Blud. Ren walked up to Becky putting her toy gun in her pocket like a holster, she nudged Becky and stretched her arms.

"Right, but right now Ren is tired and doesn't feel like talking business at the moment." Becky said, translating all of Ren's movements.

"We'll be staying the motel 6, not far from here." Samantha said.

"Oh no we insist you all stay at the starlight house, it's great as long as you don't mind the company of the young girls, but they shouldn't bother you." Jerrica offered.

"We also would like to extend a stay with us at Misfits mansion." Eric said butting in (I can't remember if they had a place or if it was just Pizzazz's house.) the group turned to Ren, who shrugged. She cleared her throat then began to speak.

"If it is not too much trouble," She began with her thick Japanese accent, "To make things fair for both industries, part of the group can stay with Misfits and part will stay with the Holograms." She said, then made a coughing sound and couldn't say much else.

"If that's alright with you all." Becky finished.

"I think it's a cool idea, this way you can experience both sides. Outrageous!" Kimber said as she stood behind Jerrica the rest of the girls also agreed which left Eric and Riot to also agree, lest they look foolish or insolent towards the band.

"Alright then; Creepie, Othello, and I will stay with the Misfits." Becky said, which left Blud, Samantha and Ren to stay at starlight house.

~0~

"You did what?" Pizzazz shouted in outrage when Eric told her the situation with Metal voice.

"You wanted them, and now at the moment you have part of them. All you have to do is show them some of that kind and gentle hospitality I'm sure you have." Eric said being partly cynical with the last part of his comment.

"There's no way they're staying here!" Pizzazz shouted. Eric shushed her.

"Would you be just a little quieter, they're just down stairs in your entry hall. They can probably hear you so if you want them on Misfits music you'll be nicer than those girls at Starlight industries." Eric said, Pizzazz mumbled something under her breath but Eric couldn't hear it as they went down stairs so Pizzazz could greet her (un)welcomed guests.

~0~

"Ok you two let's try and make a good first impression, these guys are one of the biggest band in American music." Becky said, Creepie and Othello rolled their eyes.

"I think we're fine Becky. They're the ones despite for us not the other way around." Othello said, tapping his foot to an unheard beat.

"Even so, try not to be loud Othello. And Creepie..." Becky turned to her friend who was at the moment staring out into space. "You just keep doing what you do."

"Why hello, Members of Metal voice. I'm Pizzazz of the Misfits." Pizzazz said in the sweetest tone she could muster. Becky turned and faced her as Pizzazz walked down the stairs.

"Ello love. I'm Rebecca Kensington you can call me Becky, the two air heads behind me are Creepula Sutcliff, and Othello Jones." Becky said enthusiastically. Othello and Creepie waved.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rebecca, Othello, and….Creepula." Pizzazz said out loud, though inside she was insulting Becky's accent. 'Not another one.' She thought to herself.

"You can call me Creepie if you like, Creepula's a bit weird I know." Creepie said sweetly.

"Hey Pizzazz, when are those Yanks from that bar gonna show up?" Jetta said announcing her presence as she and the rest of the Misfits entered the entry hall. Becky gave Jetta a look.

"Excuse me, but I assure you we're no yanks, We're Metals." She said crossly, didn't take her long to figure out she didn't like this woman.

"And just who are you?" Jetta asked putting her hand on her hips. Becky pointed her thumb at her chest.

"Becky Kensington, drummer for Metal Voice. Who are you!" she said proudly, Jetta huffed.

"She's Jetta, I'm Roxy, and that's Stormer, we're also Misfits." Roxy said, ignoring the tension between the two girls. Creepie walked up to the two, also ignore the growing tension.

"Hm yeah I had heard Misfits had gotten a new member." Creepie thought aloud.

"Creepula mind your mouth please." Becky said not taking her glaring green eyes off Jetta, who did the same in return.

"So Now that we've met each other, let me show you all to your rooms." Pizzazz said, hopefully breaking the two British girls from their little stare off.

"This will be you're room uh Creepie was it?" Pizzazz said sweetly, opening the door. "I hope you don't mind sharing one." She said, Minx looked up from the magazine she was reading. Creepie, paying no mind to Minx, walked in and turned to Pizzazz.

"I've got six sisters back home, sharing a room with one more person's no skin off my back." She said happily, as Pizzazz left with the others.

"And just who do you think you are?" Minx asked rather crossly. Creepie turned I surprise.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there, I'm Creepula Sutcliff. But you can call me Creepie, I'm part of Metal Voice." She said kindly, Minx stood up and looked her up and down.

"I'd assumed from your outfit you were a bit creepy, but I had no idea people called their children that name." Minx scoffed, Creepie tilted her head.

"Oh no, Creepie is short for Creepula, I'm pretty sure I said that didn't I?" she said not realizing that Minx was insulting her.

"Listen girl, stay out of my way. There can only be one good looking woman around here." Minx said huffing ad flipping her hair as she walked away. Creepie turned and watched her as she left.

"She seems nice." She said oblivious to the threat minx had just said.

~0~

"So this is Starlight house?" Blud asked as Samantha pulled up to a house. She had followed Jerrica and the holograms since they couldn't all fit inside the rockin' roadster.

"Seems like it, what do you think about it so far Ren?" Samantha asked, Ren was sitting in the back of Metal Voice's van the 'Metal Roller.*' She was sucking on a lollipop, and seemed to have drifted off into a day dream.

"Hagane-sama." Blud called, turning around from the passenger seat and nudging the young singer. She jumped ad grabbed her toy gun, Blud recoiled nearly missing her pistol whip. Ren then realized where she was made a sorry face.

"As I was saying Ren, what do you think of the place so far?" Samantha asked repeating her question, Ren moved up to the front and looked out the windshield. She looked at the Starlight house, it seemed homey, but she shrugged, which the other two took as a 'too soon to tell.'

"Well no sense in letting the girls wait for us yes? No?" Samantha joked, Ren rolled her eyes. Then as Blud started climbing out of the passenger side of the van Ren grabbed him by the collar.

"Ow, what?" he asked as he was nearly choked on his own jacket collar. Ren pointed out the window toward the many child eyes staring out the building staring at the Metal Roller. Blud also saw, then looked back at Ren, who was fingering her toy gun.

"No need to be nervous Hagane-sama, they're probably the same age as you." He said, assuming that's what she was trying to get at. Ren made a frustrated growling sound, which told him that wasn't the case. She held up her forefinger, signaling for him to wait while she went to the back and fished out a little coffin shaped mirror. She held it up to his face, and then he understood what she was saying.

"Oh I see what you're saying. You might be used to my appearance but they might not be." He said, somewhat assuming since she didn't say anything.

"Hey what's the hold up?" Samantha called out from outside, she was standing with the others waiting for Ren and Blud. Ren poked her head out the window, and motioned for Jerrica to come over.

"Is something wrong?" Jerrica asked, Ren shook her head then pointed at Blud.

"Well, aheh. You're girls don't scare easy do they?" Blud asked, Jerrica looked confused, then pointed to his face, "This stuff doesn't just rub off." He said blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh don't worry, the girls here are used to all sorts of things, you won't anything different for them." Jerrica said, Ren crunched on her lollipop absently as Blud got out, now thinking that maybe he wouldn't scare anyone. Ren however was a bit hesitant to come out. She came out all the same though and they made their way to the door.

"Now I hope you all don't mind, we all share the house here." Jerrica explained as she opened the door.

"No big deal, we spend most of our time at our band house back in Edo city." Blud said, Ren nibbled on the stick to her lollipop silently.

"Jerrica!" Shouted one of the girls as they ran up to Jerrica, Shana, Aja, and Kimber they stopped when they saw Ren, Blud and Samantha.

"Who are they?" the girl asked, staring at Ren, who fingered her toy gun. The young girl looked to Ren.

"Is she a new addition to the starlight house?" the girl asked, Ren made a face.

"No, Ren's part of the band Jem and the Holograms might be signing on." Jerrica explained, the girl stared, Ren nodded.

"Ren and some of her band mates are going to be staying here with us while she thinks on our contract." Jerrica said.

"So girls meet, Ren Hagane, Samantha Kensington, and uh…oh…I seemed to have forgotten your last name." Jerrica stated, Blud sheepishly smiled.

"Kenneth Dorrilio." He said, Ren looked up at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Ren, why don't you go meet the rest of the girls." Jerrica suggested, she looked up at Jerrica and shook her head. Blud knelt down to talk to her, which resulted in a glare from Ren.

"Come on, don't be shy. We want to make a good impression right?" He asked, Ren let out a frustrated grunt. Blud stood and nudged Ren forward, "Besides being a little social won't kill ya Hagane-sama." Ren let out a low growl, but walked ahead and gestured for the girl to show the way.

**Stopping here, wow I've never typed up a five page chapter before I usually stop at four pages here. Haha this will probably be the longest chapter I ever type. Sorry. Haha but let's see how things figure out shall we, oh and the (*) from the last chapter, I tried to look up the Japanese word for bang, but all I could think of is what hanabusa aido said in vampire knight in the valentine's day episode, in Japanese he says what sounds like "Bakeen" I don't know if that's the exact thing but please bear with me, T^T (*) of this chapter, if haven't noticed I don't just make these guys up outta the blue, the band Metal Voice is a band I created for a comic book, , when I first created the band their comic takes place in like some time after the year 2020, one of these day's I'll post a picture of the band online get an idea on what they look like. Please review. n_n**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-the nervousness of Ren Hagane

**Well so far people like this story, which I'm happy for, and as I said before I will be posting a picture on my deviant art account of the band sometime soon, (once I figure out how to work the scanner) and I will have a link to it for those who want to see the original characters (which are only slightly different from the story's description.) and once uploaded I'll put a link in the A/N part for your convenience n_n. now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So you're a singer for a band? That's so cool." The young girl asked as she ushered Ren into a room filled with other Starlight girls, who were curious to the young singer.

"Hey Deidre who's the new girl?" asked a girl with dark skin and black hair as she walked up to the two.

"Girls this is Ren, she the singer for a new band Jem and the Holograms might be signing on." The girl now known as Deidre announced, the girls gathered around Ren, making her extremely nervous.

"You're part of a band? So cool!" said a blonde haired girl, "We want to become singers too." Ren nodded, gripping onto the hem of her skirt nervously.

"So how old are you Ren?" asked a young Asian looking girl, Ren struggled to speak.

"What's your bands name? Are you gonna take Jem's offer?" asked another girl. Soon Ren was bombarded with questions and it was beginning to over whelm her, she took a few steps back from the crowding girls. The questions soon didn't stop and the girls were all closing her in, Ren panicked. She tore away from the girls and ran back to find her bass player Blud.

~0~

"Your friend Ren seems a little nervous around people." Kimber offered, as they all sat in the Starlight house's living room. Blud shrugged.

"Hagane-sama gets nervous sometimes but that's usually around people her own age." He explained, "She should be fine though, after all she usually has her uh sort of security blanket with her."

"Security blanket?" Aja asked, Blud nodded.

"Well it's not really a blanket, it's a toy gun she carries around everywhere, it's the same thing she pointed at that blonde guy, what was his name? Riot?" Blud went on, "It's actually kind of funny though, Hagane-sama can sing up on stage until she drop from exhaustion, but put her in a room with people her age and she's scared like crazy."

"Huh, that is weird." Shana agreed, Blud laughed a bit, then they all heard footsteps running their way, and soon Ren appeared and grabbed Blud by the jacket collar and pulling him closer to her face. She said nothing but Blud still seemed a bit scared.

"What's wrong Ren?" one of the holograms asked, Ren turned her head and gave a fearful stare. Then glared at Blud who was looking in the other direction nervously.

"Don't….ever." Ren said in a shaky voice, Blud sighed.

"Ren it's perfectly fine to be nervous about meeting people." Jerrica said in a sweet tone, Ren looked at her confused, then glared at Blud again.

"They were curious, c'mon don't get mad at me." Blud said, fearful of the small girl, which was understandable considering her hands were practically around his neck.

"Ren, leave Blud alone, what would Rebecca say if she saw you acting this way?" Samantha warned, Ren immediately let go of Blud and huffed.

"Sorry, Ren has a bit of a violent temper towards some people." Samantha explained, "but please don't let that influence your offer." She then said nervously.

"Ren, where'd you go?" shouted Deidre from outside the room. Ren jumped, a bit frightened by the girl's voice. She immediately hid behind Blud.

"Akuma." She muttered as Deidre walked up along with the other girls.

"There you are, why'd you run off?" She asked upon seeing Ren behind Blud.

"Ren's a bit shy around people." Blud explained, Ren shot him a glare, saying 'What the hell?' "Just give her some time to adjust to meeting you all."

"Baka!" Ren pushed away from him, her face a little pink from embarrassment, she walked towards the group of girls and turned glaring at her bass player.

"I am Ren Hagane! I don't get shy! Stupid!" she said turning her back on Blud who was now staring in somewhat shock. "I was just overwhelmed with questions." Ren then said her voice beginning to sound hoarse.

"Oh, is that it?" Deidre asked, Ren cut her eyes and nodded. "Well then let's start over again back in the other room ok Ren?"

Blud stared in disbelief as Ren and the other girls walked off.

"Becky said it'd work but I never really thought it really would." He mumbled, as the other girls introduced themselves as they walked away.

~0~

Meanwhile back with the Misfits, the Stingers and the rest of metal voice, Jetta was getting a bit pissed off at the blonde haired and green eyed drummer, who was also a little annoyed.

"What do you mean I have to share a room with you?" Jetta yelled, Becky was sitting on her bed reading a magazine she took before Ren, Blud and Samantha took the Metal Roller.

"I don't like it either, Miss Jetta." Becky said not looking up from her magazine. "But until Ren makes up her mind of which company she wants to sign with we won't be leaving."

"Why on earth would the Misfits want to sign up some band no body's ever heard off?" Jetta screamed, Becky lowered the magazine to where only her narrowed eyes could be seen.

"People have heard of us, just no lame saxophone players like yourself." Becky hissed, Jetta let out a growl of frustration.

"Hey Becky." Called Creepie from outside Jetta's room, she peeked in only letting her head be seen.

"Becky have you seen my hair things?" she asked, paying no mind to anything else in the room, especially Jetta.

"You probably left it in the Metal Roller." Becky said, Creepie groaned.

"I always forget the important stuff in there." She said, Becky nodded.

"And Ren's half took it to Starlight house." Becky informed. Creepie sighed then noticed Jetta.

"Hello." She said sweetly to Jetta, who huffed and pushed her out of the way as she left the room.

"These people are so nice." Creepie thought aloud. Becky laughed a bit.

"I wonder how things are going with Blud, Ren and Samantha. I hope Ren hasn't killed Blud yet." She wondered, "Say where's Othello?"

"Oh, Miss Pizzazz said he could help his self to the kitchen. So he's in there." Creepie answered, Becky stood.

"We should probably stop him before he eats the Misfits out of house and home." She said walking out the door.

When they found Othello he was down stairs eating a sandwich and talking to Roxy.

"So you play lead guitar for your band?" Roxy asked, Othello nodded.

"Oh yeah, and I love it. The sound of the chords as you strike 'em, and the feel of the vibrations, it's just cool, wouldn't play anything else." He said, munching on his sandwich.

"And you're that good?" Roxy asked, she was really intrigued by Othello.

"Oh yea, they don't call me 'Lord of rifts' for nothin' yaknow." He said playing a bit of air guitar. Creepie and Becky soon walked in to join the two.

"There you are Othello." Becky said, Creepie remained quiet. Othello turned facing the two girls.

"Oh hey guys. I was just telling Roxy about the band." He said finishing off his sandwich.

"Yeah, you guys are from Edo city? Where is that?" Roxy asked, Becky put her hand on her hips.

"It's real far from here, not many people have heard of it." She explained. Creepie nodded, and sat next to Othello.

"Ok good, here I thought I was the only one." Roxy said relieved. Creepie laughed.

"Yeah Edo city's practically uncharted." She said.

"So is this the first time you guys have ever played in public?" Roxy asked, the all shook their head no.

"Nah, We've played in bars all the time, but mostly in Edo city. I was surprised when my sister said she got a gig here." Becky informed Roxy.

"We were even more surprised when the bar owner agreed to let us play even though we had Hagane-sama." Othello said continuing Becky's story.

"Yes so imagine surprise when both The Holograms _and_ your manager came to hear us play." Creepie exclaimed.

"speaking of which; where is your manager Eric Raymond?" Becky asked, looking around.

"Oh he doesn't stay here, he has his own apartment somewhere else." Roxy explained.

"Oh that's a shame I needed to talk to him about the contract Ren has to read." Becky said shaking her head. Just then Pizzazz walked in.

"We've heard so much about this girl Ren Hagane. Who is she anyway?" she asked, a bit rudely. Becky crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ren Hagane is the one who started all of this." She started. "She found me in a club in Edo city, only person who saw my drumming as talent."

"She found me working in a record store playing the music rather than selling." Othello added, strumming an imaginary guitar.

"And me after my sister tried to ruin the band." Creepie finished, Pizzazz made a confused face.

"That doesn't really tell us who she is." She said, Creepie and Othello looked at each other and shrugged.

"We really don't know much about her." Creepie said

"Yeah, only Becky does." Othello finished, Becky shrugged.

"You want to know about her, you'll get to talk to her tomorrow. Ask her then." She said putting her hands in her pockets. "she'd be mad at me if she knew I was talking about her."

"She sounds a lot like Jem." Roxy suggested, Pizzazz huffed.

"That's what we need another mystery girl."* She said, again being somewhat rude.

"Well I don't think it's on purpose, she doesn't really talk much. And Becky's the only one she ever lets in, Yaknow?" Creepie said, trying to explain the best she could.

"Like I said you can talk to her tomorrow when she's up for it. until then I can't say a word. So sorry." Becky said walking past Pizzazz and going back upstairs. The other two also left, leaving Pizzazz and Roxy alone in the room.

"What now? If we don't find out more about their leader we may end up with another Jem on our hands." Roxy whispered, Pizzazz chewed on her lip.

"We'll just have to do a bit of digging on them, all of them." Pizzazz thought out loud.

**This seems like as good a place as any to stop for the day, no? anyway (*) Here's a little funfact for ya. Edo was the name Tokyo was originally supposed to be called, I can't remember the exact history about it but they ended up with Tokyo. In the original comic I created the band lives in a town called Edo city. As for the Metal Roller, I kinda got bored and was watching the show when in my head I thought 'hey wait a minute, I never came up for a name of the bands van!' I was racking my brain trying to think of a really cool name for it when I heard a vocaloid song with Len and Rin, and they referred to Rin's road roller, so then I'm like 'Hey I can use that!" and thus the Metal Roller was born! anyway I plan to be posting the picture soon, I have a friend who's gonna teach me how to work the scanner, so I should have it up soon. Along with the Metal Roller, just for the hell of it. review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- girl talk.

** Hopefully by the next chapter I'll have the picture up on deviant art. n_n anyway here in these next two chatpters you'll see Ren talk the most she'll ever talk throughout this story, you'll learn a few things about Ren as well as the rest of the group throughout the story, but this chapter will mostly be about Ren talking with the Starlight girls. So without further ado ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

At the starlight house the starlight girls were all sitting in the living room watching TV. Ren was sitting to the far right of the couch she shared with three other girls. She wasn't paying much attention to what they were watching she had zoned out and was in her own little world.

"kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai unmei wakatsu aware na futago kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba boku wa aku ni date natte yaru." She sang softly to herself. Though apparently not softly enough, it took her a minute but she realized the other starlight girls were staring back at her. She jumped a little in surprise.

"G-gomenosai, I didn't realize I was singing it out loud." She said softly.

"What's that you're singing Ren?" Ashley asked looking up at Ren, who was now blushing.

"It's a song called Servant of evil. It's part of an evil saga by a group in Japan." She explained hugging her knees.

"Sounds interesting, what's it about?" Krissie asked, turning down the volume of the TV so they could hear Ren's low voice better. Ren took a deep breath.

"Well in order to explain this song I have to tell you about the first song, Daughter of evil. All the songs are based around a play about a young princess who ruled over her kingdom like a demon." Ren began, the girls listened intently curious to know more about the story.

"How does the story go Ren?" Ba nee asked sweetly, making Ren blush even more.

"Well, once in a far off land there was this princess of at the age of fourteen, she was ruler of the land of yellow. She had a butler who shared her likeness, and who would do anything she asked of him. The princess was in love with the prince of a neighboring country of blue, however he was in love with a woman of green." She said, apparently Ba nee's sweetness was a bit much for Ren.

"The princess of yellow didn't like this, so she came up with a plan to destroy the green haired woman, however she had no idea of the identity of the woman of whom the prince of blue was in love with. So she declared war on the land of green, homes were destroyed and all the people of the land of green were killed, except for one, which the princess of yellow's favored servant kept safe from the war in a well. See the servant was also in love with this woman whom also was the prince of blue's love interest. The princess of yellow soon discovered her servants secret and told him to liquidate her." Ren continued her story as the girls listened carefully to every word, when Ren's voice started to get hoarse she had to stop a minute.

"Ah gomenosai." She said her voice sounding raspy, she began coughing and put her index finger up telling the girls to wait a moment as she stood up.

"Why do you suppose Ren's voice get's that way when she talks?" Krissie asked, the other girls shrugged, "you think she'll tell us if we ask her?"

"I say we just let our curiosity rest, if we get to personal she might get scared again." Deidre commented.

~0~

"Blud!" Ren called out when she was out of the room, Blud came out from the starlight house's kitschen.

"Did you just speak?" Was the first thing he said upon seeing Ren. She let out a low growl.

"Baka." She said, then extended her hand and used her other hand to point outside to their Metal Roller.

"It's unlocked." He said, Ren titled her head, as if wondering why that was. Blud, didn't notice her questioning face and left, Ren retreated to their van. She opened the side door, which had a music note with a electric blue lightning bolt through it. A symbol in which Ren herself had designed, it didn't make much sense considering she dubbed the van 'Metal Roller,' but Ren digressed, wondering to the back finding a little black zipper bag with a metallic looking tiara on the side, 'princess of heavy metal'. She opened it taking out a small glass bottle with a droplet stick (I have no idea what that's called T^T) in it. She squeezed the suction cap so suck up the blue-ish liquid and brought it to her mouth. She let the liquid run down her throat and she began coughing again.

She returned the medicine to its place and left the van, but not before checking to make sure Blud didn't leave the keys in the ignition. She let out a frustrated groan when she found he had.

"and we call Creepie the air head." She muttered grabbing the keys and locking the van. When she returned she saw Blud, she threw the keys at him hitting him in the head.

"Ouch, what the heck Hagane-sama?" he said, then realized what she was angry about.

"I doubt anyone's gonna steel a large van with 'Metal Roller' on the side." He said but by then she wasn't listening anymore and had already left the room to return to the girls.

"Ah, where was I?" she asked, upon returning.

"The princess of yellow ordered her servant to uh, what was that word?" Ba nee reminded her.

"Saa, right." Ren said, then took her seat back on the couch. "Now the Servant being loyal to the his princess did as he was told and murdered the woman of green. Back in the land of Yellow, the people had heard of the war against the lad of Green, and decided to rebel against the princess." She continued.

"However the people of the land of Yellow didn't have the courage to gather against the princess, then a swordswoman of red came she had a bit of a bone to pick with the princess, because she had sent her father to the gallows for asking for a bit of money to save their starving village." Ren went on telling the story.

"That doesn't seem right." Ba nee commented.

"Nani?"

"Well, he only asked for a bit of money to help his home, and she had him killed for that?" Ba nee asked, Ren nodded.

"The princess was a spoiled and selfish girl, remember this." Ren explained, Ba nee went silent again. "Now as I said the swordsman of Ren seeked vengeance for her fallen father. So she organized the people of the land of yellow, with the aid of the Prince of blue, who also wanted revenge for the loss of his love the woman of green.

When the swordswoman of Red and the people of the land of yellow stormed the Princess's castle they found the princess alone in her throne room, not even her beloved Servant whom shared her face was present. Yet to the swordswoman something was off about the princess, she did not have the arrogant air she would usually show, to the rest of the mob merely thought she was fearful for her life, but the Swordswoman of Red knew better. Once the princess of Yellow was captured she spent several days in the dungeons to strip her of what little honor as a princess she had left. Then the scheduled time for her execution, was set, 3 p.m., when the time came for her execution, the Swordswoman of Red walked the evil princess to the gallows, placed her head on the execution bed. And when the Swordswoman of Red asked the young princess for any last words the princess looked up at the clock tower, her exact words were, 'oh my it's snack time.' And with that the blade came down, and that was the end of the evil princess of yellow." Ren said finishing her story.

"But what happened to the servant?" Ashley asked impatiently. Ren grinned.

"Ah now that's where the story plot twists, a behind the scenes look of the story, the servant that shared her likeness was indeed her twin brother, and it wasn't the princess that was at the gallows and died, it was in fact her brother, you see at the last minute the servant told the princess to switch clothing with him. "It's fine. We are twins after all." He then told the princess to flee from the castle. Leaving him to face the angered people." She explained. The girls all gasped in surprise.

"that's so sweet. He didn't want to let his sister die." Deirdre said sweetly. Ren shrugged.

"If you ask me, she should have accepted her fate, it would have been the honorable thing to do." She said, stating her opinion.

"Hey Ren," Ban nee started, Ren shifted her eyes in the young Vietnamese girl, who hesitated at first, "What did you mother and father have to say about you leaving Edo city to come here?" she asked, Ren went pale, paler than usual, she hugged her knees.

"They didn't really have much to say, they never really do now days." She said cryptically.

"Why not? Don't they care about your dream?" Ashley asked, Ren rested her head in her arms.

"No it's not that, I'm sure they would be proud I'm following my dream, it's just that…." She trailed off, sobbing a bit. Krissie immediately knew what was going on at this point.

"We're sorry Ren, we had no idea. What happened to them?" she asked, Ren wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"It was a horrible car crash, drunken driver they didn't make it." Ren then smiled, "But that's all fine now and in the past, I still have my big sister and my cousin and we're fairly close and my sister visits me in Edo city. So well it's all fine and good now."

"You're sister doesn't live with you?" Ba nee asked, Ren shook her head.

"No, she lives with our uncle Tucker, whilst I was supposed to live with our aunt Susan." She explained, "but I refuse to live with her, if I did I wouldn't be here telling you the daughter of evil story." She said happily.

"It's really cool to get to know you Ren." Ba nee said smiling sweetly.

"Rennie."

"Huh?"

"It's my first name, my full name is Rennie Mary Sue Hagane." Ren said, "My first name Rennie when shortened as Ren means, Lotus or Romantic love, and my middle name is a bit of a play on words, mary sue is a name for a character who is too perfect to be real, and then my last name Hagane means Metal. Heh I doubt you really needed to know all that but, I figured what the hell Yaknow?"

"Well it's nice to get to know you Metal Lotus." Krissie said happily, the girls all laughed, even Ren was genuinely happy, which was something she rarely felt unless up on stage. It made her feel like she may belong with Starlight house.

~0~

Meanwhile with the misfits Becky, Othello, and Creepie were talking about their stay so far.

"I'm not a big fan of Jetta so far, but I'm sure that will all pass once we've gotten to know each other later." Becky said.

"Minx is really nice, she offered to redo my entire hair style if I kept bugging her." Creepie said, yet again showing her obliviousness to Minx's dislike for her. Othello nodded.

"Roxy and Stormer seem pretty cool too, I don't know about Pizzazz though she seemed sweet enough when we first came here, but who knows." He said the girls nodded.

"Well tomorrow we'll tell Ren about our stay, and then she'll make her decision." Becky said, before standing up and walking back to Jetta's room.

"Well wish me luck on girl talking with Jetta." Becky said making a jokingly sickly face as she left.

"I'd better get to bed too. I don't think Minx would want me to wake her up by walking in late." Creepie said also leaving. Othello also left heading towards Riots room which h he would be sleeping.

"Hey Riot." Othello said announcing his entry. Riot turned facing the young guitarist.

"Oh good evening, Othello was it?" Riot asked, Othello nodded.

"So what do you think of misfits music so far?" he asked, Othello shrugged.

"Too soon to tell, and we haven't seen that Raymond guy since the bar, so we haven't seen much of a contract, and we don't know enough on Hagane-sama and Blud's side to really tell." He said a bit automatically. Riot nodded a bit.

"Say, How much do you know about that Pizzazz woman?" Othello then asked, Riot laughed.

"I wouldn't go after that one if I were you. She's got some issues when it comes to men she likes." He said, Othello made a sick face.

"Oh no, that broad's too old for me, no I was thinking to know a little about you guys more to know what we'd be getting into." He explained, Riot shrugged.

"I've only been with the misfits a short while, so I really don't know all that much about them." He sighed. Othello shrugged.

"Eh, no big deal I guess." Othello said as he went to bed.

**Fook! This chapter is long, I just didn't know how to end it Yaknow? Anyway I hope you like it and yes, the song and story all come from the evil saga by the vocaloid group, I said a lot of music was gonna come from them, and I try to keep my word on that stuff, now as for the song in the 1****st**** chapter, I messed up, the fandub is actually by a girl named Kran, so yeah she's the better fandubber. Anyway review please.**


	6. Potato head!

Chapter 6- potato head

**More with Hagane Ren, and yes, I got the last name from the ever so popular Hagane miku; however don't think I copied everything. Just the last name, I like the name it means metal, but anyway. This chapter will have a bit of violence, but not until close to the end, and it's not a whole lot. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLER FIELD!**

"Hagane-sama, so what do you think of the Starlight people?" Blud asked the following morning. Ren shrugged, as Jerrica walked up.

"Oh good morning, you two are up early." She noted. Ren nodded.

"Early to rise, early for practice, I'm not sure, Hagane-sama made it up some time ago I guess." Blud mentioned, Ren cleared her throat.

"Jem." She said, it was the only thing she was able to really say, last night talking with the Starlight girls really did a number on her vocal cords so she had no idea how much she was gonna be able to sing today.

"Oh, that's right you didn't get to meet her yesterday did you?" Jerrica asked, Blud and Ren both shook their heads.

"I'll go get her, wait here." She said walking up the stairs and out of view of the duo. Once out of sight Jerrica did a quick scan to make sure no one else was around, "Alright, Show time Cinergy." There was a pinkish light glowing and Jerrica transformed into Jem. She walked down the stairs to 'meet' Blud and Ren.

"You two must be from that new band Jerrica went to see yesterday." Jem said, Blud went slack jawed, whilst Ren cocked an eyebrow in thought.

"I'm Blud, I play base for Metal Voice, and this is Hagane-sama, our singer, and leader." Blud introduced rapidly, he was a bit starstruck. Ren however was a bit skeptical about the woman, but eventually shrugged it off, and bowed once Blud introduced her.

"Jerrica filled me in on everything. So Ren, what did you think of the Starlight house, and the girls?" Jem asked bending over to be at eye level to Ren. She looked the celebrity up and down but remained silent. She then shrugged, Blud got a bit nervous, just then Samantha walked into the room.

"Oh my you must be Jem." She said also starstuck, Ren's eyes widened in disbelief, was she the only one not so excited or surprised to meet her? Jem turned to Samantha extending her hand.

"Yes, Jerrica told me about you all yesterday, you must really be dedicated to your friends to jump out in front of a moving car." She said, Samantha blushed a bit.

"Well aheh." She mumbled shaking Jem's hand as Ren shot her a 'what the hell?' look. "Oh do you have a phone we need to call the others from the band, so they can meet. Did Jerrica tell you about the uh plan about that?"

"Oh yes, Jerrica filled me in on all of that, I'm sure we can stop by the Misfits house and pick them up if that's alright. Ren gave her a thumbs up saying that was all good with her.

"Alright then, let's go." Jem said cheerfully, as they all left.

~0~

"Eric!" Pizzazz shouted, when Eric had arrived. He sighed, what could she possibly be so mad about now? The other three members of the band Metal voice poked their head out of a separate room.

"What was that?" Becky asked, peeking over Creepie, and Othello.

"Beats me." Othello answered.

"Sounded like a dying cat in heat." Creepie mumbled. Becky looked down at the girl.

"Creepie, what….how did you come up with that?" she asked Creepie shrugged.

"Have you ever heard a dying cat in heat? It's kinda like that." She said, Othello laughed while Becky sighed.

"Eric, I just got a call from Starlight music saying they're coming by to pick up the other members of Metal Voice!" Pizzazz shouted.

"Relax Pizzazz, they're just coming by to meet up so we can discuss each stay." Eric said, taking a step away from Pizzazz. Othello, Creepie, and Becky came out into the room.

"Oh Hagane-sama and Blud are on their way here?" Othello asked, only hearing that part of the conversation. Eric straightened up.

"Yes, They should be arriving soon." He said straightening his tie.

"That's great, we have much to discuss with our leader, Ren." Becky said lacing her fingers together, she shifted her eyes toward Pizzazz.

"It was just lovely meeting and staying with you miss Pizzazz." She then said smiling sweetly.

"It was nice having you as well." Pizzazz said then there was a knock at her door. She went to answer it, and there was a young girl with silver white hair tied off it pig tails staring up at her.

"Hagane-sama!" Othello and Creepie shouted in unison, Pizzazz turned her head toward the two then back at Ren. Shock spread across her face.

"You're the leader of Metal Voice?" she asked surprised as hell, to find the young girl was in fact the infamous Hagane-sama they kept referring to. Ren nodded, and made a gesture which Pizzazz interpreted as; 'May we come in?'

"Oh sorry, please do come in." she said Ren furrowed her brow as she, Blud, Samantha, and even Jem walked in. Pizzazz at first wanted to keep the little miss goody-goody out but then thought that would give the wrong impression. Once inside Samantha turned to Pizzazz.

"Allow me to introduce; Blud, and Ren." She said, Blud smiled nodding his head, Ren, however, paid no mind to Pizzazz after entering, she was preoccupied with Creepie and Othello's report on their stay. Once Finished Ren turned making another gesture that no one was quite sure meant. When nothing happened Ren let out a frustrated grunt, and elbowed Becky who was sort of zoned out at the moment.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry; Ren says she's ready to talk about contracts." Becky said translating Ren's repeated movement.

"Wait just a minute, none of the misfits have heard little Ren Hagane or any of the Metal Voice group play yet." Pizzazz said, Ren pursed her lips, then shrugged. Yeah she had a bit of a point there.

"Oh that's all fine and good. If you want to hear them, I happen to have gotten them another slot at the same bar from yesterday." Samantha said. Becky hugged her sister.

"Samantha you just know all the hook ups don't you?" she said, Samantha blushed. Ren snapped her fingers twice trying to get Creepie and Othello's attention since they were busy thinking who knew what.

"Right!" they both said, saluting to their little leader, as if they actually knew what she had said. She let out a groan of exhaustion, figuring it was better to just leave them be. She turned to Samantha, and pointed to the spot on her wrist that a watch would usually be.

"Oh, uh….i think around noon." She said sheepishly. Ren turned to the Pizzazz, Jem, and Raymond.

"We probably should be going then." She said, bowing in respect. "Perhaps we can talk after words?" she asked a little hopeful which was something Ren never felt.

"That's alright with me." Jem said sweetly, Pizzazz and Eric hesitated but also agreed.

"Wunderbar." Ren said in her monotone voice. Creepie and Othello turned to her.

"When did she learn German?" they thought aloud. Ren groaned, as they all walked out to their van.

"We hope to see you at the eh bar again, oh and please do invite the Starlight girls, Ren did so much enjoy meeting them." Samantha said as the Metal Voice members climbed into the Metal Roller. Blud got into the driver's seat and started the engine. They drove about half way down Pizzazz's driveway and then stopped. Ren, who was in the passage seat, looked over at him in confusion.

"That's odd." He said, a bit nervously. He tried the engine again, still nothing. Everyone stared in confusion, except Ren, who was sitting staring out the windshield tapping her fingers on her forearm impatiently. Blud looked down at the dash and soon found out why the van wasn't starting.

"Uh…it seems I forgot to fill it up yesterday." He said nervously, Becky, Samantha, Othello, and Creepie all groaned, Ren glared at him. She sat up, and punched him in the arm repeatedly.

"Baka! Dono yo ban o umeru tame ni wasureru koto ga dekimasu! Fakku! Watashi wa no poteto no atama no ue ni kore o toru tsumorida! Sore wa, sore o umeru tame ni no banda! Tabun watashitachi wa no bando no kūki no atama o kakunin suru hitsuyō ga arimasu! Sore o chikushō!" she shouted in Japanese, and repeatedly beating on his arm.

"Ow! Sorry I guess with all the excitement I forgot." Blud shouted as Ren wailed on him. Once Ren had stopped she sat back in her seat and pointed out the driver's side door. Blud sighed but got out of the car, Becky came out the side door.

"I'll go with you, so you don't seem like a total arse." She said laughing, as they walked up Pizzazz's long drive way to ask for help with the van.

**Stopping here today, I hope you like it. Originally I planned on having Ren and Blud sing a duet, but I couldn't find a song on my play list with just a bass and a singer. So this was the fall back plan. To translate what Ren was shouted; basically, she was cursing Blud and calling him a potato head (stupid head) for not filling up the van since it was his turn given that they had the van at that time, and saying how maybe they should make him the air head of the band instead of Creepie and Othello. Anyway Review please! Ja-ne ^.^**


	7. signing over your soul for the music

Chapter 7- signing over your soul for the music!

**Hm, yeah I kinda went around in circles with the last chapter. Sorry, but I couldn't find a place to insert this next song I wanted to have Ren sing, gomensosai! But here the starlight girls get to hear Ren sing. So ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"I can't believe you would be embarrassed to ask us for car help." Jem commented, Lucky for Blud Jem was on her way down the drive when they were walking. Blud let out a tired and nervous laugh.

"Heh, I was actually more embarrassed of when we broke down right in front of everyone." He said, Becky smiled.

"Besides it's not like a Metal to ask for help with something like this." She said, putting her hand on Blud shoulder, he flinched.

"Oh sorry. Ren really did a number on your arm didn't she?" Becky pointed out.

"What happened?" Jem asked.

"When Hagane-sama found out I forgot to fill up she got a little mad, but it's no big deal." Blud said as they made it to the van, Becky rapped on the side. Ren's head popped out of the driver's side window, her face showed she was a bit annoyed.

"We got help." Becky said, Ren nodded and went back into their van.

"Does this happen a lot?" Jem asked, Becky laughed.

"Oh yeah, but it's no big deal. Were just glade you 're here otherwise we'd all be pushing the Metal Roller to the nearest gas station." She said.

"Hm, the Rockin' Roadster usually has an extra thing of gas in the trunk." Jem said, walking back to her car and grabbed the extra gas can.

"Much appreciated Jerrica." Ren said scaring Jem who hadn't realized she had gotten out of the car.

"Oh I think you've mistaken, I'm not Jerrica, I'm Jem." She said, relaxing a bit. Ren gave Jem a skeptic stare and walked back to the passenger seat.

"Thanks a lot for the gas, Jem, you will be there to watch us this time yes?" Samantha asked once the Metal Roller was running again. Jem nodded.

"I'd love see you guys play, do you mind if I bring the Starlight girls? I think they would be so inspired to see someone their age performing on stage." Jem said, Samantha smiled and then there was a loud banging sound, Ren was trying to get Samantha's attention.

"You hear that Ren? Jem's thinking of bringing those nice girls from the Starlight house to hear you guys play." Samantha called, Ren's face went crimson, as she sunk back into the van.

"I think she'd like that." Samantha said, ignoring Ren's embarrassment. Jem smiled.

"That's wonderful." She said, then drove off in her car.

~0~

"Jem, is Ren really going to sing for you guys?" Ashley asked, as Jem and the girls from the starlight house rode down to see Ren and her band play.

"Yes, Samantha told me that Ren really enjoyed meeting all of you. So I thought why not let you listen to them." Jem explained, the girls were all excited, eager to hear what Ren's singing voice sounded like.

This time when Jem drove up Samantha didn't run in front, she was standing at the door. When Jem pulled up and opened the door thee girls all ran out.

"Hello Miss Samantha is Ren in there?" Ba nee asked sweetly, she had become good friends with Ren when they spent the night. Samantha smiled sweetly.

"Yes, she's right back stage. I can take you guys back there is you want." She offered then looked to Jem to make sure if that was ok. Jem nodded, and Samantha brought the girls inside followed by Jem. As they made their way across the large room, which was brimming with people, the girls all huddled together.

"Ren, you have visitors." Samantha called Ren turned, then immediately hid her face. The girls looked in confusion.

"What's wrong Ren?" Becky asked looking over to her younger friend. "eh? Who are they?" Ren gave her a look.

"These are the Starlight girls; Ba nee, Ashley, krissie, and Deidre. They came to see Ren." Samantha explained.

"What's wrong Ren? Don't you want to see us?" Ba nee asked in a hurt voice, Ren bit her lip and looked up slowly. The girls knew now why she hid her face. Her eyes were thickly lined with black eyeliner, her black cut off top and black skirt were swapped for a pair of black leather shorts, and her top had a chain around the collar.

"K-konichiwa." She said in a small voice, her face was the color of the heart design on Becky's from Brittan with love tank-top. The girls all laughed, causing Ren's red face to grow redder.

"N-nani?" she asked, not really understanding why they were laughing, instead of making odd faces.

"You look like you're dressed up for Halloween Ren." Krissie said, holding her sides, she was laughing so hard.

"That's just how Ren, and Blud dresses, it's their style." Becky said laughing as well, she stood. "Now we've got to go up on stage." She said the others nodded, and went to find a table in the crowed.

"Now, put your hands together for the new band, straight out of Edo city. A repeat performance; Metal Voice!" the announcer shouted into the microphone. The curtains on stage moved from place revealing the band. Ren in the center, Blud to her right, Othello and Creepie to her left, and Becky on drums behind her, Ren had her back turned toward the crowd she put her hand in the air and started the count off.

1, 2.  
>1, 2, 3, YEAH!<br>Ren sounded off, then spun around and began singing;  
>Just lying to everyone all the time<br>Makes me feel like I'm the loser, c'mon it's true  
>I wanna do things that can't be spoken aloud<p>

Like this and that...  
>Oh, my... What sort of things?<br>Guys just always seem to be morons.  
>Hey, you thought of something dirty, didn't you?<br>You're the type that can't lie, this I know  
>It's all showing on your face, ARE YOU OKAY?<p>

With no leeway for exceptions  
>It's like we can't talk normally, yeah, we can't...<p>

Hey.  
>Before I hear you go all romantic<br>Have you analyzed the situation yet?  
>Ahh! You just don't get it!<br>Othello slammed on his guitar, while Creepie started swaying her hips back and forth, since her singing part had not come up yet. Blud strummed on his bass while Becky beat on her drums.

Hey-  
>Come on, look this way baby!<br>It's an offer I won't let you refuse  
>I'm in my serious mode right now~<br>With my lips you are captivated by I'll get you while you're open  
>And then I'll make you my prisoner.<br>Today will be the judgment day!

Ren and Creepie both sang this part of the song, the Starlight girls were all so happy to hear Ren sing. To them she was the best singer there was, besides Jem of course, all because she was around their age.

"Ren's voice is almost as awesome as yours Jem." Deidre said, Jem however was lost in thought, the misfits had shown up, Jem couldn't let this group go so easily. Just listen to the crowd they played to, they almost reminded her of when the stingers first played.

Just being stubborn all the darn time

With that face you make, I just cannot be honest!

I want you to hold me from behind

Yeah right~ ehehe!

… Hey, wait a second!

Don't get in such a hurry, honestly...

Doesn't it have a better atmosphere that way to you?

I won't let your words get to me

And just leave me hanging, lifelessly-

Oh! You're responsible for this!

"These guys actually pretty good, wouldn't you say Pizzazz?" Stormer asked sitting across from Pizzazz, she nodded.

"Yeah guess you and Riot were right about this band after all." She said, "I say we offer them a contract after all."

"Wasn't that the whole point of looking into them in the first place?" Eric asked.

"What was that?" Pizzazz growled.

"Nevermind."

Hey-

Wait, look this way baby!

It's an offer I won't let you refuse

'Cause it'll put you into that mood~!

With my legs that you beg to worship I'll get you while you're open

And then I'll make you my prisoner!

So don't go coy on me, slave!

Words aren't able to send this to you-

A very big, a great big heart mark!

What do I do? My heart's in knots

And I can't seem to think clear enough!

Oooooooh! You of all people!

Hey!

Look this way a little more baby!

Do I have to say it again!

Should I even care anymore~!

I guess it would be okay if my mind tracks to memories of you...

Oh, um... Forget what I just said...

Oh, what! You got a problem with that~!

Once Ren and her band finished, they took a bow and went off stage as the announcer once again recognized the band.

"What a rush!" Becky shouted, as they sat backstage, she sat next to Blud.

"Nicely done." Pizzazz's voice rang in as the misfits came backstage. Creepie stood up and walked over.

"You really think we're good?" she said excited to hear that from one of her idols. Ren also stood.

"You've got quite the voice their sweetie." Jetta complemented. Ren narrowed her eyes at her, and putting her hand on her hips, she huffed.

"'Don't talk down to me.'" Becky quoted, Jetta glared at her. Becky held up her hands in defense.

"I'm only saying what she's thinking. She hates it when people talk down to her like you just did." She said.

"Now let's talk business shall we?" Eric asked, Ren held up her hand motioning them to wait.

"Say where's Jem and those kids?" Othello asked, for once he had a legitimate question.

"They might be busy with something else. Shame on Jem for not taking a band like you serious." Pizzazz commented, winking to the other misfits, knowing full well that she had paid off the bouncer to keep Jem and the little starlight girls out.

"So what they didn't like us?" Becky asked, "But Ren said they were so nice to her."

"Must have just been an act to get you to sign, Jem is so like that." Roxy said, Ren bit her lip. Then put out her hand for Eric's contract.

"Ren, think about this first." Becky said, Ren put up her hand silencing her friend.

"This is a once in a life time opportunity." She said, her voice getting raspy, "It's obvious Jem and the holograms don't give a damn about our music."

The room went quiet, even Creepie who usually rambled on after people were done talking was silent. To them Ren had a point, it did seem Jem didn't care enough to even say they changed their minds. Becky stood and walked over to Ren, dragging Blud up as well, Ren handed them the contract.

"Are we sure about this?" Becky asked, Ren looked back at everyone they all gave an uneasy nod, even Samantha agreed. "Alright then."

Then Becky and Blud signed their names on the dotted line, and handed the contract back to Eric. Without even reading what they were getting into.

**This isnt the last chapter in case it looks like it, but it will be ending soon maybe. So Metal voice got in with the Misfits, what's going to happen now? Find out next chapter, review please! n_n**


	8. a mistake?

Chapter 8-Misfit mistake?

**Yay chapter 8! n_n. so last chapter the gang signed over to misfits music, let's see how that works out for Ren and the gang when they find out just how bad the misfits can be oh and the last song was 'Look this way baby' by hatsune miku, English lyrics by a girl named miku-tan. And as promised there will be a link in the ending AN. NOW ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"You've made the better decision Ren Hagane." Eric said taking up the contract from Becky. Ren cocked an eyebrow and looked up at him.

"Ren would prefer it if you called her 'Hagane-sama.'" Becky said putting her hand on Ren's shoulder. Eric rolled his eyes.

"So what are we doing sticking around in this rat hole anymore? Let's go." Pizzazz shouted, waving her arm toward the door, Ren and her gang nodded following her out.

~0~

Meanwhile inside the club Jem was trying to get into see Ren and the others. The girls somewhat cowering behind her as she argued with the bouncer.

"What do you mean I can't get in to see the band? I was asked to see them play." Jem asked calmly. The bouncer shook his head.

"I told you, I was told to keep you and your little brats out. Please don't make this hard for yourself." The bouncer said.

"But Rennie asked us to come. Why would they not want to see us?" Krissie asked, just then the door opened up, the Misfits, Eric and Metal Voice walked out, Pizzazz leading the way.

"You're too late Jem, Ren and her band has already signed on with us." Pizzazz bragged, Jem glared at her.

"Pizzazz what did you do?" she asked in somewhat off a low growl. Pizzazz gave a shocked look.

"Why I don't know what you're talking about Jem." She said then looked down at the starlight girls. "Oh yeah, and they said they didn't want you twerps anywhere near them."

The girls looked up in shock and sadness. When Ren walked past Ba nee ran up to her.

"Ren is this true? You don't want us around you anymore?" she asked beginning to cry, Ren looked down at the younger girl, she looked a bit ashamed. Then she shook her head, and pried Ba nee off her and gently pushing her out of the way, she walked on, not even bothering to look back.

"Better luck next time Jem." Pizzazz said mockingly and walked off toward the exit following Ren and her friends.

~0~

"Ren are you alright?" Becky asked looking back from the front passenger seat, Ren hadn't said a word since they pulled out from the club, to everyone else in the group Ren's lack of talking would be totally normal, but somehow Becky always seemed to know better. Ren shifted her gaze toward her oldest friend but said nothing, nor did she give any gesticulations to show her emotions.

"Man this silence is too depressing!" Othello shouted from the far back seat. Everyone turned to look at him, except Blud, who was driving.

"Well it's true, let's talk, turn up the radio, do _something_." He whined, Creepie nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we talk about what song we're gonna sing for our first record?" she suggested happily. Ren shrugged, it was better than nothing.

"I say we do garden corruption (song in the second chapter.)" Becky said, Othello and Creepie stuck their tongues out.

"Nah, why not Look this way baby? (song they just played.)" Creepie suggested happily.

"Creepie you only like that song cause you sang in it." Blud said looking at them from the rear view mirror. Becky laughed.

"I sing all our songs with Hagane-sama!" Creepie noted with a huff.

"Why not play a song you guys haven't played in a while, I know you guys haven't played 'disappearance' in a while." Samantha suggested. Ren turned to face her, she shook her head.

"I don't think she wants to talk about it right now." Becky put in. Ren nodded and they rode the rest of way to misfits music in silence.

~0~

"Welcome to Misfits music Metal Voice." Riot said upon the arrival of Ren and her band, the rest of The Stingers was standing behind him. Ren cocked an eyebrow in recognition of Riot, but said nothing else. Minx walked up to her looking Ren over.

"She's awfully small to be a band leader, Riot are you sure that Eric got the right group?" she asked Ren narrowed her eyes at the arrogant blonde woman. She crossed her arms.

"'I may be young but I sure as hell know more than you probably do.'" Becky said, when Minx looked up at her she shrugged.

"Ren doesn't speak so I interpret what she says." Becky said smiling back at Minx.

"If she can't speak how on earth does she sing?" she asked, Ren balled up her fist in annoyance. If this is how the band from Misfits music acted maybe signing with them w_as_ a bad idea.

"I mean what does she use some sort of electronic device to sing? If so I wouldn't really call that singing." Minx continued, Rapture and Riot looked at each other a bit nervously. Finally Ren couldn't take any more.

"I sing fine thank you!" she shouted her eyes glaring up at Minx who was now looking down at her. "And if you want proof I'll give it to you!" she turned to the others who nodded eagerly. She then looked up at Eric and Pizzazz.

"Sure anything to shut Minx up." Pizzazz said a bit rudely. Ren smirked, something else she never really did, the band stared in awe. This was really serious.

As they made their way to the recording room Ren and the rest got their instruments. Ren had retaken her medicine so that her voice wouldn't get raspy in the middle of singing the song. She glared back at Minx who was watching, waiting for them to fail. Ren smirked as she started the count off.

Blud started off playing his bass, Becky tapped on the symbols of the drum. Soon Othello also began playing, as Ren and Creepie tapped their foot to the beat. The music played first, then Ren came in with the starter line of the song.

Fuck you!

She began flipping Minx off. Minx made an angered face Creepie smiled as Ren continued to sing.

I don't wanna do this thing anymore.

It's nothing but useless words

Why are they no good?

I don't understand the question.

Minx was dumbfounded she never thought the kid would show her up so easily. She shrunk back, face turning a slight shade of red as the others looked back at her.

I'm sorry young people sorry for this defiant period

However even you severely failed to pass

Everyone says "What a good kid" or something like that

I can't get used to that and I never want to!

That's just useless

This is just useless

And I don't care think of anything better

And using common sense becomes arrogance

So fuck you PTA!

The band was a bit uneasy by the choice of song Ren decided to sing, it seemed more like she was trying to insult minx rather than show her how she could really rock, but they kept playing anyway figuring that Ren knew what she was doing.

Teacher I have a question

Even Creepie felt this was odd for Ren but continued to sing her part.

What is it? keep quiet?

Ren;

What do you mean what is it?

Creepie;

Shut up and keep quiet.

Ren;

You people, you're such

What is a boreing person?

I pretend to take this seriously, but why not let loose once in a while

It's just so boreing on the other side of this TC

They only talk about foolish topic too!

That wont help this wont help

What the heck I do what they say

The adults are god!

Always complainting about 'those damn brats'

I don't know what kids though!

"The little Ren is quite bold isn't she?" Riot said out loud Minx huffed while Pizzazz and the others nodded.

"I just hope they don't find out about Pizzazz's little trick to get them to sign." Eric said narrowing his eyes at Pizzazz.

What's the matter?

Be more clearer

Honestly you too?

How can you know?

This selfish self-theory

It not forced

Frustrating!

Really annoying!

So noisy!

PTA PTA just shut up PTA

PTA PTA just quit your noisy squawking PTA  
>PTA PTA just don't take it so seriously<p>

PTA PTA justtake a step back PTA

That's just useless this just useless

And I don't care what they say

That wont help this wont help

I wont do what you say

I want to do this I want to that

I'll do it all fair and square

Let sine what I want

Let me laugh at what I wan

So bring on the complaints!

So fuck you PTA.

The others stopped playing as Ren flipped Minx off once again and turned to her band who were confused about the song choice.

"Hagane-sama, why did you make us play this song so early into signing onto Misfits music?" Creepie asked, Ren narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"I have to say I'm even perplexed about your song choice Ren." Becky said, Ren crossed her arms and began tapping her finger, the guys were really starting to bug her with the questions.

"Seriously Hagane-sama, we don't want to piss these guys off so soon, I know she called you out on your singing, but that doesn't mean you go and sing _that_ song." Blud mentioned finally Ren couldn't take it.

"BAKA! This has nothing to do with some stupid contract!" Ren shouted luckily for her Pizzazz had shut off the mic to the recording room. "That blonde bimbo insulted my family pride! I couldn't very well let her get off saying stuff like that."

Meanwhile outside of the recording room glass Pizzazz turned to Minx.

"She sure showed you." she said crudely, Minx huffed and walked away embarrassed and angry.

"I give them a week before they screw up." She said walking off.

**Kya! This chapter was so long, it took me sooo long to find the lyrics by uh…Naho and some other person but the song is Fuck you PTA by hatsune miku. I love the Japanese version and the English dub by naho is cool too. Tell me what you think in your reviews and what else you thing Metal voice should sing. Or any requests from the other guys.**

**PS as promised here is the link for the band poster XD .com/#/d4hakpr **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Ren gets curious

**I'm glad so many people like this fanfiction heh, maybe this will be Metal voices debut in the world, both in the fanfiction and in my manga world. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside haha! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"I can't believe Rennie doesn't want us around anymore." Krissie said. Ashley and the others huffed.

"The fame of getting two companies to ask her to sign must have gone to her head." Ashley said.

"I hope her music career crashed. Spoiled little brat." Deidre spat, Ba nee walked up to the older girls.

"You shouldn't say that kind of stuff, Rennie's a good person. She's just…I don't know." She said, truth was in the short time she had spent with Ren Ba nee came to look up to her.

"Oh, you're right Ba nee. The Misfits must have tricked them or something." Krissie said. The girls nodded, it wouldn't be the first time they had done something like this.

"We need to hurry up and tell Jem and the others, time is running out." Ashley said.

Time is runnin' out, time is runnin' out.

Time is runnin' out, time is runnin' out.

So just keep thinkin' if we make it,

How much we'll have to show for it.

We can't give up there's too much at stake!

Come on baby let's go for it!

Time is runnin out, time is runnin' out.

Time is runnin out, time is runnin' out.

~0~

"Hey Ren girl, what song are you guys gonna put on your debut album?" Stormer asked, Ren looked up at the older singer. She shrugged.

"You don't know yet? You should think of something soon, Eric won't be happy if you don't think of one soon." Stormer said Ren crossed her arms over her chest making her face look as though she was thinking.

"Heh, I'm just making this up as I go." she said, Stormer looked down at the child with an odd look.

"Hey Ren! Eric needs to hear a few more of your songs before your debut album!" Pizzazz shouted walking into the room Ren narrowed her eyes at the green haired woman.

"Hagane-sama!" she growled, Pizzazz gave her a twisted look.

"What?"

"Watashi was Hagane-sama!" Ren shouted balling her fists and stomping off to Eric's office.

"What's the hell is her problem?" Pizzazz growled. Stormer shrugged.

~0~

"AH Ren Hagane it's about time you got here." Eric said curtly, Ren's eye twitched.

"Hagane-sama." She mumbled, walking over to Becky and the others who were sitting in the recording room.

"Anyway we need to hear some more of your music so we can put out your debut album." Eric explained, Becky and the others looked at each other excitedly. Ren only gestured for Eric to get on with his statement her expression was that of annoyance. Pizzazz was being rude; she'd have to get her back for that later.

"So when you are ready we'll begin the recording." Eric went on, Ren snapped her fingers, as if she had a thought. She then grabbed a piece of paper from Eric's desk.

"Hey what are you doing?" Eric shouted, Ren put up a finger telling him to hush as she began to write something. Once finished she folded the paper and put it her pocket for a later date.

"Ren did you hear anything Mr. Raymond had said?" Becky asked, Ren gestured her hands some more as if to say; 'yeah yeah.' She then walked up to the microphone, causing the others to move to their instruments.

"You got a synthesizer Raymond?" Ren asked, Creepie grinned jumping up and down.

"You mean we're playing that song? Oh Hagane-sama you're awesome!" she exclaimed, Eric had to think for a minute.

"I'm sure the Stingers won't mind lending out theirs." He said. Leaving for a minute and returning with the synthesizer and a very angered Minx.

"No they may not use _my_ synthesizer! Eric Raymond you'll regret it if you let that purple haired Creep touch my instrument!" Minx shouted shaking her fists as she followed Eric.

"Oh Hey Minxy!" Creepie shouted happily waving at Minx. Ren rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Minx, they're using it get over it." Eric said flatly. Ren smirked a bit, seeing the arrogant German woman not get her way. Eric placed the synthesizer in front of Creepie, and Minx let out a growl of frustration stomping out of the room.

"Spoiled little brats!" she shouted slamming the door to the recording room, Ren paid no mind only picked up a guitar, plucking at the strings. She looked up at Eric.

"When you're ready ok Mister Raymond?" Becky said to him. Eric went into the room where the recorder was.

"Alright, you can start playing." He said, Ren began playing on her guitar, followed by Othello, then Becky began to play.

~0~

"Let me make sure I heard this right; you think the Misfits may have trick Ren and her friends?" Jerrica asked, Deidre and the others nodded.

"Rennie's too nice a person to just turn her back on us." Ba nee said looking up at Jerrica. Jerrica had to think about this for a minute.

"These are serious accusations you guys are making are you sure about this?" She asked the girls.

"Of course we're sure, Ren and the others are nice people they'd never shun us like that. It had to be the Misfits." Ashley said. Jerrica looked to the Aja and the others.

"The Misfits do have that kind of reputation." Dana said, crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't be surprised either if they had something to do with that little girl's behavior." Aja said. Jerrica ushered the girls out of the room so she talk to the others.

"Maybe we should pay them a visit?" Raya offered, Jerrica shook her head.

"No knowing the Misfits they've already told them a long story about why we didn't show up." She said.

"Oh Ren seemed like a smart girl, she'll figure it out." Kimber said.

"I sure hope so, who knows what kind of trouble Pizzazz is putting them into." Jerrica thought aloud.

**Kya! This story is getting long! Haha I'm glad people like it though. Review please!**


	10. popping up in places unwanted

Chapter 10

**Chapter ten yay! I'm so happy! I'm really having fun with this story my band Metal Voice is getting so much cred! Maybe my characters will be famous after all! Thank you all my loyal fans! Now without fuether ado ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The band finished playing their song when Riot came into the room.

"Uh Miss Hagane, there's someone on the phone for you, she says her name is Shirley?" He said Ren went wide eyed and ran out of the room, dashing past Riot.

"If you don't mind me asking who is this Shirley person?" Riot asked, Becky laughed.

"It's one of Rennie's friends from back home in Edo city. Almost as close as sisters." She explained.

"She's our biggest most loyal fan." Creepie shouted happily, "Oh can you thank Minx for letting me use her synthesizer for me. for some reason she's not talking to me."

"I'll be sure to drop the word." Riot said, then walked off.

"I don't know about you guys but there's somethin' weird about these guys from Misfits music." Blud pointed out.

"I have to agree. That Pizzazz is really rude." Othello said.

"And I'm not so hot about that Jetta either. She's just full of stories, you know she tried to tell me she was friends with Queen Elizabeth?" Becky said crossing her arms.

"There's diffidently something weird about them." she went on. More music played as Becky began to sing.

They's something wrong with them!

There's somethin' goin on in their head!

I can't seem to place it, but I know there's something there!

What's goin' on with them?

"You think Hagane-sama has noticed?" Othello asked.

"Can't really tell, she might just be taken in by the fame." Blud answered.

Blud;

There's something goin wrong!

Ren's never wanted to sing that song before.

That blonde haired woman's got her by the pony tails!

I wonder if she's noticed, if she has she doesn't care.

Something strange about them!

"I dunno Minx has been really nice to me ever since we showed up." Creepie said happily, tapping on random keys on the synthesizer.

"Are you really that air headed Creep? She's been acting like such a bitch toward you!" Becky shouted.

Becky:

If you haven't noticed she never says your name.

No matter how you put it, they're all the same!

There's something wrong with them, it's something subtle but it's there!

These guys are sick and it's in the air.

There's something wrong with them!

Blud and Becky;

There's something wrong with them!

~0~

Ren had made it to the room where Riot said the phone was being held for her. she picked up the phone.

"Konichiwa." She said into the phone there was a squeal on the other side.

"What's wrong Rennie? Can't you pick up a phone and call a girl?" Shirley asked, Ren blushed a bit.

"I can't believe it you guys finally made it! the producer for those Misfits, good band by the way but you guys are ten times better, anyway the guy had an interview the other day said how you guys will be releasing your debut album soon!" Shirley shouted, "You gotta let me come up there and see you guys! Oh please, please, please?"

Ren laughed a bit, Shirley was as hyper active as ever.

"Alright, alright. I don't think these guys will care too much." She finally said another squeal.

"Oh Rennie you're the best! I'm gonna hope the next bus over!" Shirley shouted, "See ya Rennie! I'm so glad we could talk!"

"Ja-ne." Ren said then hung up the phone. As she was walking back to the recoding room she walked passed Eric's office.

~0~

"So how long we gonna have to keep being nice to these little Yanks?" Jetta asked. Eric shushed her.

"Not so loud Jetta, if you keep flapping that British mouth of yours or their leader will hear you." Eric said, Pizzazz snorted.

"Their leader is a kid, even if she does find out about me bribing that bouncer to keep Jem out, I'll just tell 'er another lie. Kids are so gullible these days." She said.

"I dunno, maybe we shouldn't have lied to them about Jem." Stormer said.

"What are ya going soft on us Stormer?" Roxy asked putting her arm around Stormer.

"Will you all be quiet!" Eric growled, "That singer may be a kid but she's awfully sneaky, she's popped up in several places she shouldn't."

~earlier in the week~

Eric was busy looking through the kitchen cupboards looking for a midnight snack, when he saw the light from the fridge behind him. He turned to see Ren sipping on a cola.

"Konbanwa." She said putting the drink back in the fridge and leaving.

~Two days ago~

Eric was in the yard behind Pizzazz's house trying out her pool when they were gone. Or at least he thought everyone had gone, til he felt something drip on face. He looked up seeing Ren eating a popsicle.

"Konichiwa." She mumbled biting down on the fruit flavored ice.

~just yesterday~

Eric had snuck into Pizzazz's house in the morning to retrieve something he had left there the day before, important papers. He heard the TV on in the other room, but paid no mind. He went into Pizzazz's father's study, then heard a pop sound. Eric turned and saw Ren standing in the doorway chewing gum.

"Ohiyo." She said, making the peace sign with her fingers.

~now~

"It's actually really annoying, so we should stop talking about the whole ordeal period." Eric said once his mind returned to the task at hand.

"Yeah, yeah fine. We'll keep quiet about it." Pizzazz sneered walking out of the room with the other Misfits, only to run into Ren who was just about to walk into Eric's office.

"Oh sorry there Ren kid, didn't see ya there." Pizzazz said Ren narrowed her eyes as Pizzazz and the others walked away.

"Hagane-sama." She mumbled, then walked off in the other direction toward the recording room.

**Yup that's it for me tonight haha! So close to the end XP and yes I'm introducing a new character to the show, but she's going to be much more fun. Anyway tell me if I should change anything or whatever in your reviews! Ja-ne! oh and yes, I tried my hand at writing an original song. XP tell me if that sucked.**


	11. knowing

Chapter 11-knowing.

** Yaya 11****th**** chapter. Ya gotta love the power of music! n_n. anyway here you're gonna meet Ren's best friend. She's another OC I will be posting up on my deviant account soon. In case you haven't seen my band picture my account name is Jem-Fukuyama. It has a picture of Hagane miku chibi for my pro. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The next day a bus pulled up to Misfits Music, only one person stepped out at this stop however. She made her way to the entrance carrying a bag with MV on it with the same decal as Metal Voice's Metal Roller.

"Who's the kid makin' her way to the door down there?" Pizzazz asked aggressively. Eric looked over out the window.

"How the hell should I know?" he grumbled. Roxy looked over.

"Maybe she's a fan." She said laughing haughtily.

"She's too puny to be a Misfits' fan." Jetta said.

"Who cares, Eric I want you to put Metal Voice's album out already." Pizzazz demanded.

"I can't the band has only recorded half the songs needed to put out an album, that Ren kid is holding out on most of her songs." Eric said sifting through papers on his desk. Pizzazz balled up her fist.

"Then you'd better find a way to motivate the brat into writing more songs." She growled then stormed out of the room the rest of the misfits fallowing.

~0~

Meanwhile down on the ground floor a young girl about the age of thirteen or fourteen, walks up to the receptionist.

"Uhm excuse me." the girl said, the receptionist looked down her glasses at the kid.

"I'm looking for someone, can you help me?" the girl asked sweetly the receptionist roller her eyes. Another fan of Riot's probably. She pointed down a hallway.

"Go down the hallway there and it's the door marked Stingers." She said, the girl smiled and thanked the receptionist before rushing down the hallway.

~0~

"Hey what did Shirley say to you yesterday Ren?" Becky asked as Ren sat at her drum set. She looked over to Becky and blushed a bit, her expression of monotone not changing.

"Oh I see, that's great, when is she supposed to be here?" Becky asked, Ren tapped on the symbols, and shrugged.

"Hm she might be here already, what time did she leave yesterday?" Becky then quizzed, Ren thought for a minute, then shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?" another shrug.

"Sometimes Ren I swear you worry me with your lack detail." Becky said, Ren beat on her drum and symbols making the sound one plays when someone has made a joke.

~0~

"Uhm Excuse me," the girl said knocking on the door that read Stingers. The door opened revealing Minx. The girl swallowed hard.

"U-uh I'm looking for Rennie Hagane is she in there?" she asked. Minx narrowed her eyes.

"And just who might you be?" She quizzed, the girl smiled a bit.

"My name is Shirley, Shirley Jetters." She said introducing herself, "I'm Rennie's biggest fan from Edo city."

"Well she's not in here, I don't know where she is, and frankly I do not care, that little brat is a real pain." Minx huffed and stormed off past her. Shirley watched as the Minx walked off.

"Did I hear you were looking for Ren?" a male voice asked from inside the Stinger's room. Shirley turned and looked up to see Riot standing over her.

"Uh-huh." She said hugging the bag she had. Riot smiled.

"I know where she is, if you'd follow me." he said, Shirley nodded nervously.

~0~

"Shirley's coming?" Blud asked.

"Li'le Shirley? Cool, so that's what took Hagane-sama so long to get back, didn't think she was a phone talker." Othello laughed. Ren Plucked him between the eyes.

"Sorry forgot you were here." He said rubbing the spot between his eyes. Ren rolled her eyes and sighed.

"She should be here by now, I just got off the phone with the bus station they said all the buses ran their routs for the day." Becky explained. Ren thought for a moment, then pointed to the door.

"Alright, you go ahead and see, we'll hang back here." Becky said interpreting Ren's gestures as 'I'm gonna go see.' With that Ren left the room in search for her friend.

~0`

"So you know Ren?" Riot asked as they walked down the hall to find the group.

"Yeah, I've been friends with her ever since she started school at Edo academy." Shirley explained. "And I've been a fan of the band since the day I hear 'em first play at Nippon *café."

"Is that so? So then you know Ren well." Riot asked Shirley smiled.

"Oh yeah, we're best friends we tell each other everything, yaknow?" she said sweetly.

"Then you know what she's really like? All her secrets?" Riot mused. Shirley looked up at the blonde man.

"Uh yeah, Ren pretty much acts the same towards everyone, no special treatment, well other than with her sister." She said cautiously.

"Do you know where she gets her inspiration for her music." Riot said, Shirley stopped.

"Yeah, no not really. And even if I did why would you wanna know? And besides that who are you ya never told me your name." she said gripping her bag tightly, "and another thing just where are we going?"

"You don't know who I am?" Riot asked turned to the kid. Shirley shook her head.

"No, should I?" she asked. Riot frowned.

"I'm Riot of the Stingers." He said arrogantly. Shirley shook her head again.

"Sorry never heard of ya." She said, Riot glared at the girl.

"Shirley-chan!" a voice called out, Shirley looked past Riot to see Ren running over to her.

"Rennie!" Shirley shouted, Ren grabbed Shirley by the arm and dragged her over to her away from Riot.

"Anata wa nani o shite iru no ka jigokuda to omoimasu ka?" Ren asked looking up at Riot who looked back down at her not understanding. Shirley tugged on Ren's ponytail.

"Ow!" Ren shrieked.

"No one can understand you when you speak Japanese." Shirley said laughing. "and he was helping me look for you."

Ren turned to Riot, not saying anything. She shrugged, and ushered Shirley back down the hall, waving back to Riot, and shooting him a glare.

"So close." Riot said under his breathe, if he only had a few more minutes his charisma toward people would have had the girl telling him everything about Ren and her band.

~0~

"Shirley so nice to see you again." Becky said, when Ren had returned with Shirley. Shirley was a bit taller than Ren, with shorter pink hair that had a hair band in it. She wore a yellow sundress with a flower on her chest, the total opposite of Ren.

"I'm so glad to you all! I saw on TV how the producer here was gonna release your album soon, that's so cool." Shirley said. Ren huffed.

"What's wrong Hagane-sama? Isn't this what we signed up for?" Creepie asked, Ren shook her head.

"We signed up to write music and be heard." Ren said, everyone stared wide eyed.

"Ren you spoke!" Becky explained. Ren let out a frustrated growl.

"Yeah well this is damn important." She said, "Those Mis-fucks tricked us!" everyone stared at Ren confused.

"After I got off the phone with Shirley I overheard them talking about how they paid the bouncer at the club that day to keep Jem and the others out, then they made up that lie about them not wantin' out sound." Ren explained.

"That's terrible." Shirley exclaimed. "We could be looking at a lawsuit here; I can call my father if you need a lawyer." Ren shook her head.

"Nah I read over the contract last night while everyone was in bed. It's iron clad only one way out, and that's if we don't put out a debut album." She said, rubbing her throat.

"That explains your sudden attitude towards everything." Blud said. Ren narrowed her eyes at him making him shrink back.

"Alright that's enough talking outta you Ren." Becky ordered, "Say where's Samantha?"

"did someone say my name?" Samantha asked walking into the room she was dressed up as if she were planning to go somewhere nice.

"Yo What's with the outfit sis?" Becky asked, Samantha blushed a bit.

"Well that Riot asked me on a date tonight, so I won't be here to hear you record the next song." She said.

"There isnt going to be an next song according to Rennie." Shirley said, Samantha looked down at Ren.

"Why not?" She asked, "This is what you guys wanted wasn't it?" Ren nodded.

"Those yanks lied to us about Jem's offer." Becky said.

"Rebecca, you shouldn't make such large accusations about people." Samantha said, "These people have been nice enough to offer you guys a contract after the way Jem abandoned your sound."

"Baka, these guys are liars and cheats. We want nothing to do with this company." Ren growled.

"What's this I hear about Pizzazz's offer?" Jetta asked leaning against the door frame Smiling arrogantly at the band. Becky balled up her fists.

"You lying little sod! You tricked us!" she growled stomping over to Jetta and getting in her face.

"You'd better watch that tone of yours yank." Jetta said, "Or I'll be sure to fix it for ya."

"I'd like to see you try it, bitch!" Becky shouted, slapping Jetta.

**Yup stopping here today, Heehee I once got a review asking me if these two were going to fight, it gave me an idea, I think I'll do that in this next chapter I don't know. Haha tell me what you think in your reviews and tell me if I should have these two fight it out! Ja-ne!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Kya! Yeah! New chapter I think I only have one other story that's this long or longer and it's for JTHM. Haha but you don't wanna hear that do ya? OMWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"You're going to pay for that you wanker!" Jetta shouted lunging herself at Becky knocking her to the ground. They began fighting kicking and hitting and pulling hair, well Jetta was pulling hair.

"Is pulling hair the only thing you know how to do yank?" Becky hissed, twisting Jetta's hand.

"I'll break your wrists you bitch!" Jetta shouted, Becky grinned.

"Not if I breaking your finger first!" she said grabbing Jetta by the fingers and beginning to bend them backwards.

"URASAI!" Ren shouted, slamming one of the cymbals. The two British women paused and looked up at the little Asian girl.

"Fighting this woman won't solve our problem." She said. Becky let out a frustrated growl and shoved Jetta off of her.

"This isn't over you sniveling brat!" Jetta shouted running off into a different part of the building.

"Keep runnin yank!" Becky shouted after her. She then turned to the others.

"That felt great, sorry." She confessed the others only nodded.

"So now that that's over what do we do?" Samantha asked. Ren cleared her throat.

"Right now Ren has to take her medicine and you Sammie, are going on that date." Becky said.

"But I can't do that, after they lied to us." Samantha said.

"Baka, just do it. the more you stroke that guy's ego the less likely he is to figure things out." Ren said her voice scratchy, she had over spoken and way now paying for it. "besides you're not called 'Samantha the succubus' for nothin'."****

"Rennie. You gotta stop talking or you'll lose that voice of yours." Shirley warned. Samantha sighed.

"Oh…alright." She said. "But what about the recording session?"

Ren gave a thumbs up, signifying that she had a plan. Samantha nodded and left the room to find Riot.

~0~

"Jem what on earth are we gonna do?" Aja asked, Jem thought for a moment.

"I don't know I just got off the phone with Rebecca from the band. She said that Ren found out about how the misfits tricked them." She said.

"So the girls were right." Shana said. Jem nodded.

"Now we just have to find a way to get them out of their contract." Raya thought aloud.

"No go, Becky said that it was iron clad and that they have to put out a fist album." Jem said.

"Oh poor Ren and the others, those Misfits are such pains!" Kimber shouted.

"Yeah but we shoulda known this would happen." Aja said, "Those misfits always pull stunts like this."

Meanwhile outside the room the starlight girls were listening in to the holograms' conversation and having one of their own.

"What're they saying?" Ashley asked, the only one close enough to hear everything was Deidre.

"We were right, Rennie and the others were tricked, now there're going to find a way out of their contract." Deidre explained, the girls all sighed in relief.

"I knew Ren wasn't trying to abandon us." Ba nee said smiling sweetly.

"Well I knew that from the start." Ashley said laughing.

"Sure you did Ash." Krissie laughed.

"We should find a way to help Ren and the others." Ba nee thought aloud.

"We should leave this to the adults, what can a bunch of kids like us do anyway?" Krissie asked.

"Well, Ren can do all that stuff adults can, why can't we?" Ba nee asked.

"Hm you're right, come on we'll go to The misfits and help Ren and her friends." Ashley exclaimed, the girls all agreed and ran off to do who knew what.

~0~

"I'm so glad you agreed to go to dinner with me Samantha." Riot said kindly, Samantha smiled nervously.

"Well, I just couldn't resist your charm, I mean what woman could?" Samantha asked sweetly, remembering what Ren had said about Riot's ego. Riot chuckled a bit, taking the bait.

"So Samantha tell me about yourself, what made you want to work for Ren's band?" he asked, Samantha thought for a moment.

"Well actually there isnt much to tell, My sister is drummer, I needed a job, and they needed a manager." She explained, Riot nodded.

"What about the band itself? How long have you been with them?" Riot prodded, Samantha bit her lip; she didn't want to give too much info to the guy but what else could she do?

"Not long actually, probably a year or so, and so I wouldn't know much about them, especially Ren, but what about you Riot?" she asked, maybe she could turn the questions on to him instead.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Eh, well, like what's your real name? For example." Samantha suggested. Riot pursed his lips, then laughed a bit.

"Alright then, my name is Rory, Rory Llewellyn." He said, Samantha swooned a bit.

"Oh I just love that name, Rory." She said sweetly, blurting a bit. Riot smiled.

"Then please, call me by it if you love the name so much." he said smoothly, Samantha blushed, this was backfiring a bit.

"Alright…then." She said.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" he asked, placing his hand on hers. Samantha bit her lip, this wasn't supposed to happen. _He_ was supposed to fall for _her_ not the other way around.

**Yup that's where I stop this story for the day. Oh and the (****) Samantha isn't really called that, she's actually called Slammin Sammi, for both her looks and the fact that she played the drums at one point. But I didn't know if people would get the idea of how attractive she was by just that. If you think it would tell me and I will definitely change it. also for those who haven't figured it out by now Ren has a mouth and if she's mad enough she will use it, in both her songs and her dialogue (well what little she uses.) if you don't like that, not to be rude but, get over it. that's how I am and that's how Ren is.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Hm in this next chapter, in order to not get flamed because some loser hates the language I decided to use, (bite me pale) I'm going to put up a little warning up here.**** This chapter has a song by the band Jack off Jill in it so if you don't like the language don't read it! ****Honestly people if you don't like something don't flame them or bash its head in. just stop reading it. Trust me it will make everyone feel better. Make art not flames! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Hey Ren, you'd better have a song ready this time." Pizzazz growled, Ren raised an eyebrow at the green haired woman. Had she decided to show her true colors now? Ren said nothing just waved her hand as if to say. 'yeah yeah.'

"Well then Ren, let's get you and you're band to the recording room." Pizzazz said then noticed Shirley on standing next to her. "Who's the kid?"

"Hi, I'm Shirley Jetters, I'm Rennie's friend." Shirley said sweetly. Pizzazz rolled her eyes.

"Another young singer Ren?" Pizzazz asked, Ren narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"Oh no I'm just a fan of Metal Voice." Shirley said, then Ren grabbed her by the hand dragging her to the recording room.

"Oh and Ren prefers to be called Hagane-sama!" Shirley called back as she was dragged off.

~0~

"Rennie are you sure you want to sing that song?" Shirley asked, Ren smirked.

"If they want a song, I give them song. They never said it had to be appropriate for the stations." She said, Shirley sighed.

"Yaknow if you keep talking like this you're going to lose your singing voice." She said Ren paused and turned her head toward her friend.

"Baka ga, as long as I have my medicine I'm fine, and I took two doses today." she said, Shirley cocked an eyebrow. Ren huffed and continued walking, bumping into Minx.

"Oh it's you, I see your friend finally found you. I hope you thanks Riot, he went to a lot of trouble helping this little brat find you." She said arrogantly. Ren's eye twitched, her voice was really annoying. She contemplated on the idea of tell her off, but a nudge from Shirley made her dismiss that thought.

"Well Rennie can't waste any time she's late to go record." Shirley said sweetly, then pushed Ren down the hallway. Minx huffed.

"You're singing is still only amateur." She said flipping her hair. Shirley stopped abruptly, Ren looked back at her friend, whose face had grown dark. She turned back to Minx, who had her back to them.

"I'm sorry what was that you said?" Shirley asked, her tone no longer sweet and cute, Ren took a step back away from Shirley.

"You heard me, Ren Hagane is an amateur at best." Minx repeated her back still turned. Shirley let out a frustrated growl, and began walking over to Minx, but instead was grabbed by Ren and drug off. Minx turned when the sudden silence went by.

"Where they have gone?" she muttered to herself.

~0~

"That stupid blond harlot! How dare she insult the best singer in the world like that! I'm gonna rip her head off!" Shirley shouted as Ren dragged her. Ren laughed a bit.

"You n I both know you couldn't do that Shirley." She said, Shirley paused.

"Yeah you're right." She said then began walking on her own, "Come on I wanna hear you song!"

~0~

"Ren is late, what's keeping her?" Eric asked aloud, Becky and the others shrugged.

"Ren said she'd be here already, I don't know where she could have run off to." Becky said, sincerely confused, Ren had planned to actually play today, now where could she be?

"Maybe she's caught in traffic?" Creepie said, sadly only half-jokingly.

"Ren can't drive, she's like twelve or something. And besides that she's in the building." Blud said.

"I don't care where she is but she'd better be here soon, otherwise you can forget about that album." Eric threatened.

"Here we are!" Shirley shouted smiling sweetly Ren standing behind her.

"Well it's about time." Eric hissed, Shirley still smiled.

"Yeah sorry about that, Rennie and me ran into a distraction." She explained.

"I don't care just get in there and play." Eric growled, Ren narrowed her eyes, but walked into the recording room anyway.

"Alright whenever you're ready." The guy behind the recording equipment, Ren looked noticing that Pizzazz wasn't in the room with them.

"Nē, Pizzazz dokoda?" she asked, everyone paused in confusion since they didn't understand Japanese.

"Say where's Pizzazz? We really wanted her to hear our new song." Creepie said, Ren's eye twitched, that was pretty much what she had just asked.

"Pizzazz will be here soon, hurry up and start playing already." Eric demanded. Ren tapped on the mic.

"We can wait, this song was written by Ren for all the misfits, including you Mr. Raymond." Becky said, Eric seemed a bit flattered for a moment. Ren said nothing but decided they had wasted enough time, she snapped her fingers signaling for the band to begin playing, Othello started off with his guitar, Blud then came in and soon Becky.

(this is the part where if you don't like music like jack off Jill I'd skip)

Your mouth is like funeral

where words go to die

Your mouth is like funeral

where kisses go to die

I'm not the girl that stopped and stared

I'm not the girl that lied

Your mouth is like funeral

where kisses go to die.

Then Creepie came in singing the next part, which was just a repeating line.

this is what you want this is what you get

this is what you want this is what you get

this is what you want this is what you get

this is what you got

this is what you want this is what you get

this is what you want this is what you get

this is what you want this is what you get

this is what you get from me

Ren

Your mouth is like an open sore

where words blister and die

Your mouth is like an open sore

where kisses rot and die

I'm not the girl that stopped and stared

I'm not the girl that lied

Your mouth is like an open sore

where kisses rot and die!

(Creepie and Ren)

this is what you want this is what you get

this is what you want this is what you get

this is what you want this is what you get

this is what you get from me!

(Ren)

Clear hearts, gray flowers.

Clear hearts and GRRRAAAAY!

this is what you want this is what you get

this is what you want this is what you get

this is what you want this is what you get

this is what you want this is what you want this is what you wanted

screw YOU

this is what you want this is what you get

this is what you want this is what you get

this is what you want this is what you get

this is what you want from me.

Once Ren and Creepie stopped playing Raymond stared slack jawed at Ren's glaring eyes. Just then Pizzazz burst into the room the other misfits trailing behind, but none as close as Jetta.

"You Blondie! I got a bone to pick with you!" she growled upon seeing Becky. Becky turned her head in their direction.

"Yeah? What'd I do?" She asked, putting her hand on her hips.

"No one attacks one our own, got that you London brat!" Pizzazz shouted, pointing her manicured nail in Becky's face. Becky glowered.

"Hey don't blame me for putting that tale telling yank in her place. I only finished what _she_ started." She hissed.

"Like hell! I was mindin' my own business I was." Jetta said. Becky balled up her fists.

"You bloody liar, you were pickin' a fight thinking I didn't have game, and then took off when you got your arse handed to ya." She growled.

"Alright that's enough you two." Eric said.

"Piss off Eric, this is between us and the blonde." Pizzazz said shoving him out of the way and soon the entire misfits gang was up on Becky. Shirley shrank back behind Ren who was soon standing in front of Becky with the other Metals behind her.

"Move outta the way pipsqueak. This had nuthin to do with you." Roxy said, Ren glared.

"You mess with my drummer you screw with me!" she growled, Creepie, Blud and Othello also stood up.

"And when you screw with Hagane-sama you deal with the rest of us Metals." Blud said.

"Now wait just a minute there's no need for violence." Eric said stepping between the two singing groups. Ren gave him a look, but said nothing else.

"Outta my way Eric!" Pizzazz said attempting to shove him out of the way again.

(Pizzazz)

Outta my way get outta my way,

I aint playin around!

Outta my way get outta my way,

Or I'll cut ya down!

(Ren)

Oh yeah?

Outta our way get outta our way

We ain't afraid of you!

Outta our way get outta our way

We don't being used!

You'd better check you act.

Or you'll end up getting smashed!

(Pizzazz)

Outta my way get outta my way!

You'd better think this through.

Outta my way get the hell outta my way!

Or today will be your end.

Get outta my way just get outta my way,

You'll never sing here again!

(Ren)

Working for you has been a real pain!

Let me tell you this now.

Ya get what ya get when you play the game!

Get outta our way get outta way

I aint afraid of you!

** Yeah I'm gonna stop typing for today, this chapter is six full pages long most of it being music lyircs, oh and the song argument between Ren and Pizzazz if you don't already know, is in the same tune as Get Outta My Way by the Misfits. Tell me what you think so far, the end is coming up soon! Ja-ne!**


	14. Iron clad meets Metal Will!

Chapter 14

**Last time Ren and her gang had a fight with the Misfits, and Ren told Pizzazz what for. NOW ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD! Oh and a personal thank you to Lilyds for your reviews. Always a day maker n_n. **

"That's enough you guys. Ren Hagane I demand you get a hold on your band." Eric demanded, Ren glared.

"Oh really? And why should I?" she asked, Eric took a step toward her.

"If you don't clean up your act kid you'll never play in this town again." Eric growled, Ren stared Eric down.

"Fine by us, we've been doin' fine in Edo, we don't need you and your lies." Becky shouted.

"What are you talking about Blondie?" Pizzazz huffed.

"We know what you all did to make us sign on, you lied to us about Jem and the Holograms!" Becky announced.

"Ha, now look who's tellin' stories. D'you have any proof?" Jetta said.

"Rennie heard the entire thing between you five." Shirley said.

"Paying the bouncer to keep the real good guys was real clever miss Pizzazz." Ren said, Pizzazz got into the little girl's face.

"You sniveling little brat, you think you're so clever. You get your act together or you're fired!" she screamed. Ren held up her middle finger to Pizzazz.

"No need to fire us. We quit!" she shouted, and turned to leave. "Becky call Sami we're done here."

"Rennie what about your music?" Shirley asked as Ren and the others walked out of Misfits music.

"Oh don't worry love, all our good music is still all in Ren's head." Becky said sweetly.

"Including the new song she was working on." Creepie said, the band turned to her confused.

"That aside though, we don't have enough gas to get to Edo, nor do have any money for gas. If we want to eat anyway." Blud said, everyone groaned.

"Man now what? The only thing we can do is play music, I doubt that bar's going to let us back a third time." Becky said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Samantha's voice rang in behind them. everyone turned. "You know me, I can get you guys booked anywhere."

"Sami, how'd you date go with Riot?" Ren asked, grinning knowing that her explanation would be humorous.

"Oh that, yeah, let's just say he's going to be waiting for me to come back from the bathroom for a while." she said. Ren and Shirley giggled.

"Und so, Slammin Sami hast returned to us." Creep said in a German accent for reason probably unbeknownst to even herself.

~0~

"I wonder if Rennie and the others managed to get out of the Misfits' contract." Ba nee puzzled, the starlight girls were out at the park with Aja to have a little fun, but so far no one was really in the mood.

"Ren's a smart girl I'm sure they did." Aja said comforting the young girl, then they saw a girl with pink hair skate by, she had the Metal Voice logo painted all over her body and clothes.

"See the new band from Edo city!" she shouted, "They'll put the Metal in Metal Rock!" Aja and ban nee and the other starlight girls perked up looking at the girl who skated by, doing tricks and singing, anything to get people's attention.

"Hey little girl!" Aja called out. Shirley stopped turning to look back at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"That band where is it playing?" Aja asked, Shirley smiled.

"Down that way at the cathedral, they aren't playing metal rock music though, it's just regular rock." She said, "Come I show."

Aja gathered the rest of the starlight girls and ran off in the direction Shirley went. Soon enough they heard rock music and group of people gathering like bees on a flower.

(Ren)

City lights, blurring out the night

Never sleep, we are lost in time

(Creepie)

It's a scene, no one can disagree

Dressing up not using words,

this is how our voice gets heard!

(Creepie and Ren)

Every time I hit the street

I am caught up in the beat

Everyone I meet is Tokyo-oing

And I wanna go

People everywhere will try

To be Tokyo tonight

Leave it all behind it's Tokyo-oing

And I wanna go

Shibuya echo!

The crowed just loved the music; they shouted and cheered for the band. Soon the starlight girls even joined on the cheering.

"Go Ren!" Ashley shouted. Ren heard them but one voice in particular stood out to her.

"Yay Rennie!" Ba nee shouted. Ren looked down at the crowd then smiled. Aja went to a nearby pay phone and called up the Holograms.

"hello Jerrica? You're not going to believe this. Metal Voice must've got out of their contract with the Misfits." She said. "They're playing right here in the park, you gotta come down here."

(Ren)

Chikatetsu de shibuya

Watashi wa SO HAPPY!

Harajuku de tanoshimou

kono machi de

iku toko dokomo suteki Tokyo dreams!

(Ren and Creepie)

Everytime I hit the street

I am caught up in the beat

Everyone I meet is Tokyo-oing

And I wanna go

People everywhere will try

To be Tokyo tonight

Leave it all behind it's Tokyo-oing

And I wanna go

Everytime I hit the street

I am caught up in the beat

Everyone I meet is Tokyo-oing

And I wanna go

People everywhere will try

To be Tokyo tonight

Leave it all behind it's Tokyo-oing

And I wanna go

Shibuya echo! ...

**Fear not dear readers this production is not finished yet! There's still like 1 or 2 more chapters. So be ready when I post them. the song is Shibuya by becca, I wanted to do the duet version with Miku Hatsune, but I couldn't find the lyrics that had the romji. So yeah sorry bout that. Tell me what you think in your reviews. Ja-ne!**


	15. Pay back

Chapter 15

**Even though right now they're guest staring in a Jem and the Holograms fanfiction, I feel like my hopefully soon-to-be visual kei band will hit the manga and CD shelves when I finally begin to perfect my craft in art. n_n. anyway ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD! **

Once Ren and the others finished playing the people in the small crowd cheered. None however cheered as loud as Shirley. Ren and her friends left the cathedral to meet Jem and the holograms, and the starlight girls. When Ba nee saw Ren she ran up to hug her, Ren hugged back happily. Shirley looked over and pouted causing Ren to giggle a bit.*

"I see you got out of your contract with the Misfits." Jem said. Ren looked up at her and nodded.

"We're sorry we let the Misfits trick us like that, we should have waited before signing over." Becky said, the others nodded their apology behind her.

"It's all right, we're just glad you saw what they were like before you got in too deep with them." Kimber said.

"Do you think we could talk with Jerrica? I'm sure we've probably blown our chances but, I'd like to see if her offer still stands." Ren said, Jem and the holograms exchanged looks then smiled.

"I'm sure she'll understand." Jem said, "Fact if you want we can go there right now and you can talk it over." Ren looked back at her band mates, they nodded.

"We'd like that." Ren said sweetly.

~0~

"Well I'm glad you found out about the misfits, Jem told me all about it, and I'm sure we can find a way to work out a contract with you and your band. If that's what you all want." Jerrica said once Ren and she talked it over. Ren looked back at her friends.

"Well it was my fault we got into the misfitmess; what say you all?" Ren asked, everyone looked at each other, then held a thumbs up to Ren.

"Well you see the votes. Where do we sign?" Ren said. Jerrica held up a contract and handed it to Ren, Ren called over Blud, Sami and Becky to come over since they were the legal age and smart enough to sign. Everyone signed Jerrica took up the contract and smiled. Shirley squealed, hugging onto Ren.

"Rennie this is so cool! You're all finally in the big leagues! Singing under the same name as Jem and the holograms!" she said shaking Ren. Everyone laughed at the two.

"Ah, Miss Jerrica, do you know where Jem is? I'd like to talk to her about a song I wrote." Ren then said. Shirley paused.

"A new song? What do you mean?" Jerrica asked, Ren cleared her throat.

"If it's not too much trouble it's something I want to discuss with Jem." She said. Jerrica nodded.

"I understand, I'll go get her one sec." she said then got up to leave the room, she made sure the cost was clear before she whispered to Synergy.

"Ok Synergy, Show time." She whispered into the earrings, soon pinkish colored light covered Jerrica and she transformed into Jem. She then walked back into the room, getting a weird look from Ren and a cheerful look from the others.

"OMG it's Jem! Rennie it's Jem!" Shirley exclaimed, shaking Ren wildly from excitement.**Ren stepped away from her fangirl friend long enough to stop the room from spinning.

"Yup, in the flesh. Now Ren, Jerrica told me you had a song wanted to talk to me about?" Jem asked. Ren then looked up to Jem and took out a piece of paper from her pocket and showed it to Jem.

"The power of music huh?" Jem said. Ren nodded.

"I thought it'd be real fun to duet the song with you for our debut. Does that sound ok?" she asked.

"What about Creepie? Don't you usually sing with her?" Jem asked turning to Creepie who made the OK symbol with her hand.

"My voice isn't cutesy and delicate enough for this song, so I'm going to play my synthesizer with everyone else." She said, grinning. Jem smiled.

"Alright then, I'll get the others and we'll find a tune for it." She said, Ren smiled a bit.

"This is going to be super ace!" Becky said then hugged Blud, making him blush a bit.

~0~

"Eric! How could you let them just walk out like that?" Pizzazz shouted, Eric tried his best to ignore her, but no success.

"I had to, they found out about our little arrangement; if I didn't we would have had a law suit on our hands." Eric said. Pizzazz crossed her arms over her chest.

"So? It's not like they have a lawyer better than ours." She growled, Eric shook his head.

"Actually they do; that little girl with the pink hair that clung to Ren, well her father is the best lawyer in Edo city. If we went to court with his he'd put me out of business." He explained. Pizzazz balled up her fists.

"Oh! This is unbelievable!" she growled, "Jem and the Holograms have a concert coming up and now they have Metal Voice! You'd better figure out a way to get us a good enough act to upstage them!" she shouted then stormed out.

"So what now Pizzazz?" Stormer asked when Pizzazz walked out of Eric's office.

"I'm going to get back at that little brat for humiliating me like this!" Pizzazz shouted stomping her foot.

"Hey I got an idea. That drummer of their's said Ren has a condition right?" Jett asked.

"What are you gettin at Jetta?" Roxy asked a bit rudely. Jetta grinned.

"Well if she has a condition then she's got some kind of medicine that keeps her singin', we take that their goes her concert, and Metal Voice's debut." She explained.

"Oh I get what you're sayin', let's do it." Pizzazz said. The girls formulated a plan to sabotage Jem and Metal Voice.

**Stops here! Next chapter see things get uber fun with the misfits when they try to take down Ren. Let's see how that works out shall we?(*) when I first created the character Shirley I had a hard time deciding wiether or not to make her and Ren a couple eventually I decided to just hint at it, and just not give a direct answer. Tell me what you think in your reviews. Fukuyama out!**


	16. Voice trapped!

Chapter 16-Making mischief

**A recap of the story thus far**_**; Jerrica got a call from the manager of a new band from Edo city called Metal Voice, interested she goes to hear the group play, only to find out that Eric Raymond also wanted to sign them. they then found out that their leader was actually a young girl named Ren; who said she wouldn't sign until she got to know the members of each group a little more. Eager to sign both parties agreed. the band then split into two groups; one half would go with the Misfits and Ren's half would go to Starlight house. There Ren formed a friendship with the starlight girls, especially with Ba nee, who helped Ren get over her shyness around girls her age.**_ _**Then when Pizzazz got wind of well talked about Ren Hagane was really just a kid she decided to use that to her advantage; lying to her about Jem and the holograms. Feeling betrayed Ren signed on with the Misfits, only to later find out they had lied to her and had her band quit the misfits. Jerrica then decided she would give the rookie band a second chance let the band join Starlight music. from there Ren told Jem about the new song she had written and asked if they could do a debut concert with her. Now the misfits are out for revenge and have formulated a plan to Sabotage not only Jem, but Ren as well. Will both groups be able to do the concert? Find out in this, the second to final chapter. **_**Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"This is great Rennie; your debut concert only a few days away!" Shirley shouted as she helped Ren post up flyers about the upcoming concert. Ren gave her friend a look telling her that she was well aware, and was equally excited.

"I mean think about it Rennie! You and the others will be so cool! Way better than those awful Misfits." Shirley continued. Ren nodded. "I still can't believe you wouldn't let me call my dad; they broke, like, so many contracting laws."

"Having Mr. Jetters come all the way here from Edo? That's unfair don't you think?" Ren asked, Shirley pouted.

"I came all the way down here to see you." she said, Ren patted her friend on the head.

"Baka shojo, you came cause you wanted to. Besides, Mr. Jetters has enough to worry about back in Edo." She said.

"Yeah that's true. Oh we should get back you haven't taken your medicine yet today." Shirley said, grabbing Ren and running back to Starlight house. Ren groaning and complaining as they passed a man in a trench coat, nearly bumping into him.

"Looks like the broad was right; the little brat _does_ take a medication." The man said talking into a walky-talky, once the girls were out of earshot.

"Nice work Zippper, now I want you to follow them to Starlight music. From there find out where Ren hides her medicine." Eric said on the other line.

"Yes sir." Zipper said, then ended the conversation walking after the two, who were seemingly unaware that he was following.

~0~

"Hey Hagane-sama," Jerrica said, Ren turned staring wide eyed at the music producer. Jerrica frowned.

"What's wrong I thought that's what you were called." She said Ren nodded feverishly; back at the misfits' they _never_ called her by her last name like the others did. This caught her off guard.

"Nani o?" Ren then asked, Jerrica smiled again seeing that Ren wasn't annoyed by that.

"Well I thought it would be a good idea for you and Jem to practice the song you wrote, you know what they say; practice makes perfect." She explained, Ren shook her head resulting in a puzzled look from Jerrica.

"Why not? I would have thought someone like you would have agreed." She said, Ren then pointed to her throat. Getting another confused look from Jerrica Ren sighed.

"I don't have a whole lot of medicine left, without that I can't sing; so I don't want to use my voice any more than I have to." She explained.

"Isn't it just cough syrup?" Jerrica asked, Ren shook her head, then waved saying her goodbye and left the room to find the rest of her band. Jerrica turned to the direction Ren had left in.

"I wonder what's wrong with Ren's voice. If she has to take special medicine, should she really be singing." She thought aloud.

"I wouldn't try telling Hagane-sama that." Samantha said from the other side of the room. Jerrica jumped.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you; or to eavesdrop like that. I just happened to overhear." She explained.

"So do you know what's wrong with her voice?" Jerrica asked, Samantha shook her head.

"Sorry no. Only Ren and Zoey Hagane know what exactly is wrong with her." she said, then walked off, "Sorry again for surprising you."

Jerrica stood in the room thinking over what Ren's illness could have been, to need such special medication. She began wondering if signing her was a good move after all. True they did have good music, and Ren was a great singer, but how much longer before her voice completely disappears? Jerrica sighed. Nothing she could do now.

~0~

"Alright! This is just too awesome!" Creepie shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"Creep, you never cease to make me wonder what's wrong with you brain." Becky said. Creepie stuck her tongue out at the British rocker.

"I'm talking about a real concert. This so much cool!" she explained. The others began laughing.

"Hey guys, you know how me and Rennie went out to put up posters earlier today?" Shirley asked, the others turned to her.

"Yeah, why what happened?" Blud asked.

"Well I think someone fallowed us back to the studio." She said, rubbing her forearms. The others gave her a concerned look.

"You sure it wasn't just someone from Edo that heard about the concert?" Becky asked. Shirley shrugged.

"I'm sure that's what it was, you're just bein paranoid Shirley-girl." Othello said grinning. Shirley sighed.

"Yeah maybe; you guys were so much cool back home!" she said excitedly. Just then Ren came in.

"Rennie!" Shirley shouted tackling her friend. Ren groaned after falling to the ground.

"This is just too much cool, tomorrow is your debut!" Shirley shouted, everyone laughed; even Rennie surprisingly.

"Ganbare!*" she said, then sat up.

"Have you taken your medicine yet?" Becky asked, Ren narrowed her eyes to her drummer "Well have you?"

"Yes." She growled.

"I'm just making sure, you know what'll happen if you stop takin that." Becky said. Ren rolled her eyes.

"hai hai. Momma!" she said mockingly. The others sighed.

"Don't worry; at this rate nothing's gonna ruin your debut!" Shirley said sweetly smiling.

~0~

The next morning everyone woke up to a crashing sound in the upstairs bathroom of Starlight house. Everyone ran upstairs to see Rennie searching franticly for something on the ground.

"Rennie? What's wrong?" Krissie asked. Rennie looked up at the starlight girls wide eyed and freaked out.

"What's goin' on here?" Becky asked walking in to the middle of the fiasco. Rennie bit her lip tears running down her face.

"M-my medicine…" she started, "It's gone!"

**CLIFF HANGER! How do you like that? Haha I'm sure everyone was expecting that haha. But whatever yaknow? Haha it adds more conflict to the story.(*) it's Japanese for 'Do your best'. Tell me what you think in your reviews. FUKUYAMA OUT!**


	17. Misfits makin mischief

Vivienne Westwood

Chapter 17- misfits causing mischief

**Last chapter you found that Ren's medicine had disappeared. Gee wonder how that happened? haha! Anyway now how will they do the concert now? Find out here in the conclusion of Jem and the holograms meet Metal Voice! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"What's going on? Is everyone ok?" Jerrica asked as she and the others ran over to see what was going on. Becky was now holding a sobbing Ren, she looked up at the others shaking her head.

"Ren's medicine's gone. She doesn't know what happened to it." she explained.

"Oh no how'd that happen?" Shana asked. Ren shook her head.

"She said she doesn't know; she put it in her bag and this morning it turned up missing." Becky said.

"Can't you go get more?" Kimber asked.

"No, the medicine is a special kind, it'll be another few days before we can go pick it up in Edo city." Becky said.

"What're we gonna do? The concert is today, it's too late to cancel now." Shana asked. Ren buried her face in Becky's chest sobbing.

"Don't worry; we'll find it. it's gotta be here somewhere right Ren?" Becky asked, Ren said nothing just hugged Becky tighter.

"We'll help too, ok Rennie?" Ba nee said the other starlight girls nodded. Shirley also said she would help. Ren looked up at the others drying her eyes, she then stood.

"Thank you." she said then looked up at Jerrica her usual determined look in her eye. "We'll find my medicine before the concert. I swear on my Hagane pride!"

~0~

Meanwhile back with at Misfits Music Zipper had dropped off Ren's throat medicine to Eric. The two singing groups; The stingers and the Misfits, and Eric were staring at the strange blue and green liquid.

"How the hell does _this_ help that little brat sing?" Pizzazz growled.

"Who cares, the main thing is now we have it. Now Jem and the Holograms will have to cancel their concert, giving them a bad influence on their publicity." Eric said.

"What'll happen to Ren though? Won't she be in big trouble if she doesn't get her medicine?" Stormer asked.

"Oh who cares, the whole point of stealing this weird little thing was to get back at that little brat for humiliating us." Pizzazz said.

"I agree, those star-wannabes will be falling before they even get their debut." Riot cooed.

"Not only that but the misfits Music will be top charts if they don't do this concert." Eric said.

"I don't really care about that kid, I want to get back at their yank of a drummer!" Jetta growled balling up her fist.

"Oh buzz off Jetta; if Ren can't sing that means that Rebecca girl can't play either. Get it?" Pizzazz said.

"And I won't have to worry about that stupid Creepy girl." Minx said.

"So Riot how'd that dinner date with their manager go anyway?" Roxy asked snidely. Riot glared in her direction. "How long was it again before you realized she ditched you?"

"Shut it Roxy!" Pizzazz growled.

"All of you shut it." Eric said, "The less we talk about it the less likely anyone else will be able to figure out we have this stuff."

"Hey has anyone seen Rapture?" Minx asked. The others shook their head.

~0~

"Ren think hard ok? Where was the last place you put it?" Becky asked, Ren held up a gym bag and narrowed her eyes, she had told Becky three times already she had left it in her bag.

"I know that's where you said you put it; but it's not there, remember?" Becky sighed, "Let's check the Metal Roller."

"Metal Roller?" Ba nee asked.

"Metal Voices band van." Shirley said sweetly.

"We'll check the rest of the house, ok?" Deidre said, then went off with Krissie and Ashley.

As Ren, Ba nee, Becky and Shirley checked the Metal Roller; Jem and the holograms, along with the rest of Metal Voice were going over what to expect during the concert.

"Are you sure we should even be talking about this? I mean with your lead singer out of the band what will you do?" Aja asked. Blud, Creepie, and Othello looked over at the guitarist.

"No need to worry; Ren will find her medicine. That's how much faith we have in our little leader." Blud said kindly. Aja and the others were a bit touched by how much trust they had in the small girl; but then again they had gotten to know most of the band, and they were as much if not more close that the holograms.

"Hagane-sama swore on her family pride; there's no way she's not going to find it." Creepie said grinning.

"That's just how Hagane-sama rocks!" Othello shouted. Jem and the others nodded, they understood. This was much like when Jem lost her earrings and almost couldn't perform.

"Ok if that's what Miss Hagane says, we'll continue the show." Jem said.

~0~

"This is taking too long, what if the brat goes out and buys more? It's not like this stuff is _that_ special is it?" Roxy asked.

"Have _you_ ever seen something like this stuff Roxy?" Pizzazz asked rudely. Roxy crossed her arms.

"No."

"Then it's a rare thing. But I agree, this is taking too long." Pizzazz said, "We should go gloat to the brat. I mean even if they do find out it's not like they can prove we have it."

"Now you're talking Pizzazz! I want to shove this concert thing so far in that drummer's face!" Jetta said eagerly.

"Alright let's get going." Pizzazz said as the girls ran to their car.

~0~

"Maybe it fell out of your bag when you came inside." Ba nee suggested after they had searched the entire van top to bottom. Ren shrugged; couldn't hurt to look she guessed.

As the girls searched the grass; Becky near the gate, Ren near the house, and the other two in the other areas of the yard. They heard a car pull up near the gate. Becky looked up and saw Jetta's face sticking out of the back window, and Pizzazz in the front window.

"Hey there drummer girl; how's your leader's voice box? Huh?" Pizzazz asked snidely. Becky glared at them.

"What you say wanker?" she growled. Pizzazz pretended to act innocent.

"What; it's all over town. Little Rennie wennie's voice is gone; such a shame." She said, Becky growled.

"You little bitch! If I find out you had anything to do with Ren's medicine disappearing I'm gonna wring your Yankee necks!" she growled trying to force herself through the gate.

"Fat chance of proving we did." Jetta said snidely. Becky glared back at her; then something whizzed past Becky's face and shot Jetta between the eyes.

"Ow what the bloody hell was that!" she shouted holding the spot between her eyes. She looked at her hand and a little metal ball was sitting in her palm.

"Is that a B.B.?" Roxy asked, the all looked over to see Ren on the other side of the yard, holding the toy gun aiming it at the Misfits. Becky grinned.

"Nice Shot Rennie!" she shouted, Jetta glared.

"You stupid little brat! I'll get you!" she shouted,

"You're getting all worked up over a B.B! That's just sad Jetta." Pizzazz laughed another B.B shot and hit Pizzazz this time in the side of her face. Ren was now only a few feet away from Becky and walking.

"You've got some nerve steeling from me." she in a low growl. "You miserable old hag!"

"Who are you calling a hag!" Pizzazz growled. Ren shot another BB. Just missing Pizzazz's ear and hitting the car.

"Give that medicine back! You have no idea how important that is to my health!" Ren shouted.

"All I need to know is that it keeps you and Jem Good- goody from performing! And unless you got proof we have it I suggest you keep that metal trap of your shut." Pizzazz said triumphantly then sped out into the street laughing the entire way.

"What now Ren?" Becky asked staring after them. Ren clutched her toy gun tightly.

"Where's Creepie?" she said walking back to the house. Becky grinned.

"So that's what we're gonna do." She said, then called Ba nee and the others to stop the search.

**Ok as it turns out this isnt the last chapter. Haha sowy. It was getting really long on here so I decided to end it. plus this was a great cliff hanger. Don't you think? Anyway I wonder what Ren wants with Creepie? Well I already know, but it's fun to tease you, my loyal readers! Haha tell me what you think in your reviews. FUKUYAMA OUT!**


	18. Creepie entry!

Chapter 18-the show will go on!

**In the last chapter the misfits revealed they had Ren's medicine and boy was Ren mad about it. now see how they get it back in this exciting chapter. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"You say you needed me Hagane-sama?" Creepie asked upon answering Ren's call. Ren nodded still seething from the fight between her and Pizzazz.

"What's this about Ren?" Jerrica asked, she had followed Creepie when Becky had went for her. Ren balled up her fist.

"We found Ren's medicine." Becky said.

"Oh that's great! Now we can do the concert." Jerrica said.

"Ah not just yet." Becky went on, "The Misfits have it."

"Oh those darn misfits! I should have known they were behind this." Jerrica shouted. Becky and Ren cocked an eyebrow.

"They do this often?" Becky asked, Jerrica nodded.

"Anytime Jem and the Holograms get any sort of publicity they're quick to sabotage it." she explained, "But what's that have to do with Creepie?" Creepie gave a wicked grin.

"Ren intends to get that medicine back; this is the perfect job for a little creep." Becky said. Ren gave a smirk.

"After all retrieval is Creepie's specialty. Isn't that right Creepie?" Ren said Creepie's grin remained for a while before speaking.

"I don't know how my retrieval skills will be without my sister though." She said acting a bit more intelligent. Jerrica gave the three a strange look.

"Wait a minute you're talking about breaking and entering?" she asked, Ren's grin disappeared.

"Please miss Jerrica don't think any less of us for this." Becky pleaded. "But they broke into your home they could have done anything they wanted to this place."

"But they only took Hagane-sama's medication and we have to get it back. By any means necessary." Becky said. Jerrica bit her lip.

"I don't very much approve of this; but I suppose there's no other way is there?" she asked. Ren shook her head.

"Yeah so like, don't worry; I be there and back in no time. They don't call me Creepin' Creepie for nothin'." Creepie said her tone going back to the clueless girl Jerrica had met.

"Creep no one calls you that." Becky said. Creepie laughed then went off to the van to fetch a few things.

~0~

"You sure we should have told them we had her stuff?" Stormer asked as they rode off.

"What's the problem Stormer you goin' soft on us?" Jetta asked, Stormer shook her head.

"Of course not, I'm just a little worried is all; I mean she's just a little kid." She explained.

"That little brat knew what she was getting into when she got into this music business. This is just a lesson in show biz." Pizzazz said.

"Yeah and if we take Jem down that's just a bonus." Roxy said the three laughed, Stormer worried a bit though, what if something really did happen to that kid?

~0~

"So you have the plan? You're not going to forget half way through are ya?" Becky asked as she and Creepie and Ren drove up to Misfits music. Jerrica decided to come along, she had insisted as a just in case. Ren didn't really press the issue given the situation. They were driving Samantha's car since hers was the only one that didn't stick out like a carrot in a candy store. Creepie nodded.

"I won't forget. No worries on my end just be ready with the car when I get back ok?" she said climbing out of the roof of the car. "This should only take me a few minutes; a guy like Raymond probably keeps everything in his desk drawer or something. "

"Tell the truth Creep; you already had this place scouted out didn't you?" Becky asked Creepie stuck her tongue out playfully, then ran off to the alley to find an entrence from the roof.

"Where did you find this girl?" Jerrica asked, Ren shook her head.

"We didn't. She came to us, more or less." Becky said. Jerrica gave a puzzled look.

"She had broken into our band house; however she didn't get so lucky with her efforts since Ren was the only one there at the time." Becky explained, "Ren had caught her and instead of calling the police she offered the girl a spot in Metal Voice."

Jerrica looked over at Ren who was looking out the back seat window watching the building, she was fiddling with a BB from her toy gun rolling it between her thumb and forefinger. It was hard to believe such a young girl would have such odd interest in a burglar.

"Again miss Jerrica; please don't think less of us because of our methods." Becky said.

"But why resort to this method, can't you find a different way?" Jerrica asked, Ren turned.

"This is my way of avoiding complications; if I can keep from being sued Raymond, who I'm sure has the best lawyers money can buy, I can avoid embarrassing him when my lawyer, Shirley's father, counter sues for theft, lying about a contract and a possible attempt of murder." She explained, then turned back to the window, "This is an act of mercy, Jerrica-san, I could be far more severe than I already am."

"And if you keep talking that medicine's not gonna do any good!" Becky shouted reaching back and plucking Ren between the eyes. Ren rubbed the sore spot on her face.

"Baka!"

~0~

Meanwhile inside Misfits Music, Creepie had successfully infiltrated Raymond's office. She began looking all over for Ren's medication. She had searched the entire room even the safe he had hidden behind a painting on the wall left of his desk.

"Man this guy's got no class at all." She whispered to herself when she cracked open the safe. She didn't find the little bottle that held Ren's voice medicine. She bit her thumb then looked over to his desk, she was only kidding when she said a guy like him kept all his personal stuff there, but did he really go so far as to be _that_ easy to read? She swiftly made it over to his desk seeing that the top drawer had a lock on it. like most desks did. She reached up to her hair and freed a bobipin from her hair and picked the lock opening to see he had yet another cashbox.

"Man this guy must be loaded." She thought, he wouldn't miss a few bills would he? No no, she shook her head. She had to focus; money was one thing but a request from Hagane-sama was a total other. She opened the cash box only to find the bottle wasn't there either.

"Where is it? where could this piece of sparkling trash be hiding it?" she shouted then heard a voice outside the door. Her back went rod straight, she quickly locked up the box and put it back into the desk drawer. Then went to find a place to hide, when the door opened revealing Eric Raymond, and Rapture.

"So you took the kid's medicine? Awfully low don't you think?" Rapture asked.

"Oh like you're one to talk, you con people out of their money." Eric said Rapture turned glaring daggers at him.

"I may be a con artist; but even _I_ wouldn't steal from a child." She said Eric huffed. "And I've gotten to know that girl. she's much more clever than she lets on; what if she comes to steal it back?"

"That won't happen unless they have their own cat burglar to break in. and even if they did, they'd never find it. I've put it in a safe place where no one could find it." Eric said with a huff. Creepie had to suppress a giggle, given the irony behind Eric's words. Creepie had found a nice safe place behind a cabinet to hide out until they had left.

"Is that so? Then where is this oh magical elixir?" Rapture asked, Creepie then got serious. This could be her chance to get Ren's voice back.

"It's somewhere in this building, I've hidden in plain sight, no one would even suspect it of being here." Eric said brimming with pride. Creepie listened hard.

"And where might that be?" Rapture asked, Eric chuckled.

"Why right here, can't you tell?" he asked. It then got quiet, Creepie had to peek out from her hiding spot to see what was going on. Sadly she couldn't from where she was and if she tried too much she'd give away that she was there. when suddenly Rapture let out an impressed gasp.

"Wow Raymond; I never too you for such a clever man." She said, "Hiding it right on your desk, how on earth did you get it to fit like that?"

"Didn't take too much time, all I had to do was disguise the bottle." Eric said, Creepie didn't have to see to tell the smug little jerk was grinning.

"Say Raymond, I think the Misfits are back, perhaps you should go down and talk to them about their own concert." Rapture said, then the sound of footsteps lead out the door. Once Creepie was sure the cost was clear she popped out from behind the cabinet.

"On his desk? Where could it possibly be?" she grumbled.

"Right next to his computer." A voice said, Creepie jumped, then turned to see Rapture standing near the door.

"I don't like violence, nor do I like being caught; you've put me in quite the predicament ma'am." Creepie said, staring dead at Rapture.

"Yes that is quite the predicament." Rapture said, "I must say, Ren was right when she said you were a great actress. Acting like a complete idiot while the entire time you've been scouting the place."

"Ren told you about that?" Creepie said astonished, she then glared at Rapture. "You know what it means when she tell someone stuff like that then?"

"I do, which is why I didn't give away that Ren had you as an ally." Rapture said smiling a bit, "So if you're looking it's become part of Eric's statue by his computer."

Creepie looked down and there it was, painted gold to look like the tiny statue of a woman holding a vase. Creepie mentally kicked herself, for not realizing that sooner.

'Stupid stupid stupid girl! if Ren found out you were so careless you'd be in trouble for sure!' she shouted at herself mentally. Rapture smirked.

"Not very good for a famous cat burglar from Edo." She scoffed. Creepie stuck her tongue out but smirke back.

"Off day." She said then broke back into Eric's cashbox stealing a few twenties. "For my troubles." She then said. Rapture turned around pretending not to notice Creepie as she then left going on the same way she came in.

~0~

"What's taking Creep so long? She didn't get caught did she?" Becky thought aloud. Just then Creepie came out from the alley. She waved the now golden bottle in the air showing that she had it. Becky opened up the passenger front seat door.

"What in goddesses' name took you so dang long?" Becky asked. Creepie smirked.

"Little worm was more clever than I thought he was, hid it in the most obvious place I couldn't find it." she said, she then looked back at Ren.

"That Rapture woman was very helpful." She then said handing Ren the bottle.

"Rapture? But she's one of the stingers. Why would she help you?" Jerrica asked. Ren said nothing only smirked, and continued to stare out the window, Becky rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't matter now, we got Ren's meds back. Now you won't have to worry about canceling the concert." She said. "I hope you don't think any less of us Miss Jerrica." She asked as she drove off back to Starlight music.

**So now you know the deal with Ren and Rapture; to be completely honest I had forgotten a lot about the stingers, and if you noticed I completely left out Raya XP. I'm sorry Raya fans. Anyway that's just one secret about Metal voice's own, there are much much more. Anyway tell me what you think in your reviews. FUKUYAMA OUT!**


	19. show time!

Chapter 19-it's show time!

**Haha this story has gotten so much longer than I originally thought it would. To be honest I've never had a story that exceeded 15 chapters or less. This is my longest story yet. I know I'm so much cool right? Haha anyway this is for sure the final chapter. Hey does anyone even read these things? Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"That's wonderful you got your medicine back!" Shirley shouted, hugging her silent friend.

"This is great, now we can hear Rennie sing again." Ba nee said walking up to Ren. Shirley looked over at Ba nee, then at Ren. She let go of Ren.

"We just can't wait to hear the song you'll be singing with Jem." Krissie said, Ren smiled a bit. Shirley puffed out her cheeks, and walked off.

"Ren can't you give a little sneak peak?" Ashley asked, Ren shook her head, putting a finger to her lips and winking. Telling them they'd have to wait just like everyone else she then looked over and saw Shirley wasn't by her side anymore.

"It must be so exciting to sing with Jem!" Deidre said, "I'd love to be able to do that." Ren shrugged, saying she really didn't see it as _**that**_ big of a deal, Jem was just a person. Nothing more nothing less, not that she was taking away from her fame and awesome voice. She then pointed to the door, saying she had to go. Then off she went in search of Shirley. When she found her she was sitting on the floor hugging her knees.

"Shir-chan?" she said aloud, Shirley jerked her head up from its down casted gaze. Ren froze when she saw Shirley's face. She had been crying.

"D-daijobuo?" Ren asked, running up to her sobbing friend. Shirley didn't say anything and went back to hiding her face.

"Shir-chan…Shirley!" she shouted, trying to stop her friend from crying. "What's wrong?"

"Ren…I feel like you're leaving me behind." Shirley mumbled, "You don't need me anymore, you have superstar Jem and the starlight girls. you don't need me anymore."

Ren sighed, smiling in relief, then stood. Placing her hands on her hips.

"Is that what this crying is all about? Baka-inu, you had me worried for a bit." She said, Shirley looked up at her confused and a little hurt, when Ren hugged her sad friend.

"Stupid girl…I still need you. You're my best friend." She said softly. "I'll never leave you behind." she then pulled away.

"Besides, I don't think you'd let me." she said making Shirley giggle.

"Ren are you back here?" Jerrica asked, seeing the two, "Is everything ok back here?"

Ren said nothing just gave Jerrica a thumbs up. Shirley nodded.

"Oh that's good, we should get leaving for the concert hall; everyone's waiting." Jerrica said, Ren nodded, grabbing Shirley by the hand and running off toward the front room.

~0~

"Kya! This is so much cool!" Creepie said stretching when Ren and Shirley ran up, everyone was waiting even the starlight girls.

"Is everyone ready?" Jerrica asked, Shirley looked around.

"Where's Jem?" she asked, Jerrica smiled nervously.

"Oh she's already at the concert hall, we'll be meeting her there." she explained, Ren cocked an eyebrow but said nothing. As everyone went outside, Aja stopped Jerrica.

"Jerrica, what are we going to do about your secret?" she asked. "With this new band, they're bound to find out somehow."

"Don't worry Aja, my secret is safe. I don't think they have any suspicions about it." Jerrica said. Aja nodded, then they went out to their car.

~0~

"Hey Rennie, show me the lyrics to your song?" Shirley asked. Ren gave her a confused look.

"Creepie said it was a ballad that she couldn't sing because of her rough voice, I wanna see." She explained as they all drove in the van, which was now packed with the Metal Voice members, Shirley, Samantha, and Ba nee.

"Good luck with that, Ren's been keeping that a secret even from us, only showing us the sheet music." Blud said, Ren gave him a glare from the back seat that gave Blud the chills.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked, Becky and the others laughed.

"Aw Hagane-sama's just mad cause she's stuck in the way back with the other kids." Creepie said teasingly. Ren growled a bit.

"Uresai Orokana kurīpu!" she shouted, Ba nee and Shirley both giggled.

"C'mon Ren show me." Shirley said, Ren shifted digging into her pocket for the original copy of the song lyrics. She then handed them to Shirley. As she and Ba nee read them.

"Power of music? Rennie!" Shirley shouted, Ren looked confused, "You're not going to sing this with your regular look are you?" Ren nodded cautiously.

"But Rennie, this song is so sweet." Ba nee said, Ren blushed a bit.

"What does it matter what I wear?" she asked, "Not like I have anything else but black."

"That's not what I meant, we meant and you know that." Shirley said.

"Eh? what's goin on? Hagane-sama wrote something cute?" Othello asked turning around taking the lyrics from Shirley and Ba nee. He and Creepie looked them over, Ren stared slack jawed and wide eyes at the two as they read her lyric.

"No no, that won't do at all, Hagane-sama." Creepie said. "When we get to the concert hall you're changing out of that."

"Baka~!" Ren shouted her face turning bright red.

~0~

"Hey, I got an idea!" Roxy shouted, as she and the other Misfits sat outside of Pizzazz's house near the pool.

"Oh yeah?" Pizzazz asked, Roxy nodded.

"Let's shove this concert thing so far in Jem's face she never forgets the embarrassment." She said, Pizzazz and the others sat up.

"Sounds like fun, let's do it." Pizzazz shouted as the girls then ran back into her house to change totally unaware that Ren actually had her voice back.

~0~

"No way I'm wearin' that!" Ren shouted keeping her distance from Creepie, Shirley, and now even Ba nee. Even little Ba nee had turned on her.

"Oh come on Rennie, you can't go out on stage and sing that song with the clothes you're wearing now." Shirley said. Ren was nearly part of the wall with how back she had pushed herself to get away from the fashion crazed trio.

"Baka! This is what I wear, get away from me with that thing!" she shouted, still trying to back away, but the wall behind her wasn't going to let her leave. The trio advanced.

"But it's so cute Hagane-sama, and it's your size perfectly." Creepie urged. Ba nee nodded.

"Come on Rennie, you gotta put it on. It's so pretty." She said, Ren shook her head feverishly.

"No way! I don't wear frilly girl stuff like that!" she growled, "You can't expect me to wear something that pink!"

"Ren, if you keep screeching like a wild banshee you're going to ruin your voice." Becky said flipping through a magazine. Ren looked over at her.

"Becky!" she pleaded but Becky paid no mind to her pleading and kept reading, when a knock on the door broke through the commotion.

"Is everyone decent in there?" Blud asked from the other side, then Othello opened the door without an answer resulting in glares from the other girls.

"Hey wait for an answer before you open the bloody door!" Becky shouted smacking Othello and Blud with her magazine like a dog.

"Why'd I get hit? He's the one who opened the door." Blud complained.

"NASHI~!" Ren shouted, the distraction from Blud and Othello gave Shirley, Creepie and Ba nee the chance to jump Ren and replace her outfit. When they were finished Ren was wearing a pink frilled skirt and a matching cut off top. Ren's face was now redder that Becky's 'Brit rock' T-shirt.

"Woaw Hagane-sama, what happened to you?" Othello asked, Ren grabbed a shoe and threw it at him.

"I can't go out wearing this!" she complained. Blud and the other looked over.

"Why not? It's cute for someone your age." Blud said grinning at Ren's embarrassment. Becky burst into laughter, unable to contain it anymore.

"That's bad, that's really bad! Sorry love, but I can't take you seriously like that Rennie." She laughed. Ren's face went redder.

"Y-your sister left you an outfit for this occasion, please. Put that on instead." Becky said between laughs. Ren huffed, digging into her bag to find a red and black Japanese school girl costume.

Then without caring that Othello or Blud were standing in the middle of the room began to change out of the frilly pink outfit Creepie and the others had just put her in.

"H-Hagane-sama wait—Othello Blud out!" Creepie shouted, pushing the two outside. Ren giggled.

~0~

"Is everyone ready? The show's about to start." Jem said an hour later. The group turned to face her, grinning happily.

"Oh Ba nee, Shirley you'd better go find your seats before the show begins. You won't see anything from back here." Jem said. The two girls looked at each other, then at Ren.

"Lots of luck Rennie." Shirley said smiling, she then took Ba ne by the hand and they ran off to find their seats.

"I hope you guys aren't nervous." Jem said, "There's a big crowed out there tonight."

"No worries there, we've been waitin' for this day since we all met." Becky said. Ren was sitting in one of the chairs that were in the dressing room her toy gun on her hip, she held up her hand, making the peace sign before she spoke.

"GAMBARE!" she shouted, before standing and looking Jem in the eye, smirking confidently. "It's sho time!"

~0~

"I bet those goody goodies are at the concert hall right now, apologizing for having to cancel. If only I could see the look on that little brat's face right now." Pizzazz cackled.

"Their drummer too, I bet that little twat is regrettin' the day she crossed me." Jetta growled.

"But what if Ren sees us again, I don't wanna get shot with a BB again." Stormer said.

"Well if the little brat ever decides to pull that again we'll nail her good." Roxy said, "Besides I bet she's back in that Edo city they came from."

"Yeah that'd be perfect for the headlines; Jem cancels concert new band returns home with broken dream." Pizzazz laughed then Stormer's cell phone rang (I know they didn't have them back then but gimme a break! .)

"Uhm, Pizzazz, I don't think they're going home." She mumbled. Pizzazz slammed on the breaks causing everyone in the car to lurch forward. Pizzazz turned around and glared at Stormer.

"WHAT?" she screeched, Stormer handed her the cell phone.

"It's Eric." She said. Pizzazz snatched the phone from her.

"What's goin' on here?" she growled.

"It seems Ren Hagane is the gloating type; she sent everyone at Misfits Music tickets to the opening show." Eric said.

"That little brat! How did she get it back? Eric!" Pizzazz shouted.

On the other line Eric was in his office staring at a small business card it read; 'Cat Sisters' and had a picture of a pair of green cat eyes that seemed to glare up at him. Rapture had to suppress a laugh, finding it funny that Creepie was the kind to mock her victims.

"I don't know they sent a real pro. They were able to get in and out without ever being noticed." Eric said.

"Riot do you really think the kid's boasting?" Rapture asked. Riot thought hard.

"Perhaps she is, sending the invites as a way to mock us for trying to stop the show." He said.

"Or she could just a good person." Rapture said.

"Ha! If that's being good, then _I'm_ a the nicest person in the world!" Minx scoffed, Rapture glared.

"Well either way _I'm_ going." She said and stormed outside. Riot nodded, then walked up to Eric taking the phone from him.

"I say we go to it." he said, "It's not like Ren's suing us or anything. She may change her mind if we don't go."

"Fine we'll go." Pizzazz growled then hung up the phone.

"We're going? What happened to our fearless leader?" Jetta asked, Pizzazz growled.

"Shut up Jetta." She shouted, then drove off in the direction of the concert hall.

**Next chapter is the last chapter for sure. promise haha. Sorry if the story is starting to get weird, but I'm trying to hurry up and end the dern thing. Haha anyway tell me what you think. FUKUYAMA OUT!**


	20. the power of music

Chapter 20-the Power of music

**This story wasn't supposed to exceed 15 chapters haha oh well I'm happy with itXD and thank you Lilyds for your reviews! You're my most loyal reader! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Oh wow, this is quite the turn out we have tonight." Jem said while on stage looking at the full house they had. "Good thing too, as you know we almost had to cancel due to some mishaps."

The crowd cheered some shouting Jem's name over and over, while others were shouting for Metal voice.

"It seems some of you know about the new band Starlight music signed on recently, guess the word gets out fast." Jem laughed. The crowd cheered louder.

"We love you Ren Hagane!" shouted a person from the crowd, "You too Jem!"

"Well then, let me introduce to you, all the way from Edo City; Metal Voice!" Jem shouted, as they came up on stage one at a time; "With Blud bassmaster on base! Becky beats on drums, Othello king of chords on lead guitar, Creepie on the synthesizer," Jem called as one by one they went on stage.

"And Vocals; Ren Hagane Princess of Metal Rock!" Jem announced as Ren ran up on stage, giving the peace sign to the camera and the crowd as she walked up next to Jem.

"Say Ren maybe you should tell the crowd about the new song you wrote for the two of us to sing?" Jem suggested, Ren grinned as Jem handed her the mic, which she surprisingly took happily.

"Hai! It's much different from what I would normally write, but given what we've all went through I figured it suited this concert." Ren explained, then handed the mic back to Jem.

"Now without further delay, on with the show!" Jem shouted.

~0~

"Tickets please." Said the ticket man as people were still coming in from outside. The Misfits and The Stingers and Eric Raymond walked up to the ticket booth.

"Tickets please." He said again, Pizzazz snarled.

"Don't you know who were are?" she growled. The ticket man looked like someone who would attend a Sex pistols concert rather than take tickets for a JemJam. He looked at Pizzazz and snorted.

"By the looks of it someone without a ticket; now get lost." He said.

"Oh no they're cool." A voice said, then a familiar head of light blue hair walked up, "Ren Hagane invited the lot of them." the man looked at Samantha wide eyed.

"_She_ invited _them_?" he asked, Samantha shrugged then looked over at the groups.

"Well what are you all standin' around with your teeth in your mouth for? The concert's already begun." She said and led them inside, Pizzazz, Minx and the other misfits stepping in front of her. she narrowed her eyes at them, she jumped whenever Riot grabbed her hand.

"Hello again Samantha." He cooed, Samantha turned to him, narrowing her eyes.

"What do you want? Rory?" she said mocking him a bit by calling him by his name.

"You've been acting a bit cold; leaving me on our date, ignoring my calls." Riot said, Samantha rolled her eyes, then ripped her hand away from his.

"Hate to break it to you; but you n me? It's never gonna happen." She said.

I don't want to hurt you

Cause I don't think it's a virtue

But you and I have come to our end

Believe me when I tell you that

I never want to see you again.

Riot looked at Samantha with shock; this was the first woman he'd wasn't able to woe with his voice besides Jem.

And please can you stop calling

Cause it's getting really boring

And I've told you I don't want to be friends

Believe me when I tell you that

I never want to see you again.

And with that Samantha walked ahead of him, not even bothering to look back at him.

"Oh my the notorious Riot getting blown off by a common band manager." Eric scoffed. Riot said nothing only gave him a sideways glance.

"Alright girl if Ren's so generous where's she got us sitting?" Roxy asked. Samantha smiled kindly and walked in front of them.

"If you'd follow me please, I'll show you to your seats." She said, leading them to the front row. Pizzazz bit her lip; if anyone saw them there their reputation would be destroyed. She looked up at the stage where Metal Voice was now playing their song.

The darkness of the flowers and forgotten memories

Unprecedented flowers bloom and they die

The chaotic flowers and repeating miseries

The light has turned into darkness in this garden

Please end the wrongs of this rotten world we're in,

Lead us to the light once again

Before this world is over now (yeah!)

In my hand now, the thing that's left is ash of a flower!

"That was Metal Voice you guys, give them a big hand." Jem shouted into the mic Ren and the others held up the rock n roll symbol as they ended and made way for the Holograms.

"Now here's a song you all know." She said, as the Holograms began to play.

Have you heard the latest word

They're playin it in every place

Rockin and rollin'

Reelin' and Rockin'

Shakin' up the human race!

Rock 'n Roll forever

Rock 'n Roll forever

Rock 'n Roll's here to stay! Yeah

Rock 'n Roll Forever

No matter what they say!

Kid all around adore the sound settin' the world aflame!

Rockin' and a reelin'

Reelin' and a Rockin'

Nothin's gonna be the same

Rock ' n roll foever!

The crowd went wild, cheering for Jem and Metal Voice. Pizzazz and the others had set down in their front row seats. They could see everything from where they sat. Then Ren and Jem came up on Stage together.

"Alright it's almost that time; but before we go, here's a song written by Rennie for the two of us to sing." Jem said, Ren nodded.

"I wrote this song because I realized that no matter what hardships you face the power of music can overcome anything." She said, then looked down at the crowd; seeing Pizzazz and the others. "So I'd like to dedicate this song to; The Misfits, The Stingers, and Eric Raymond; who kind enough to accept my invitation."

(Jem's part)

There comes a time,

When you face the toughest of fights,

Searching for a sign,

Lost in the darkest of nights,

The wind blows so cold,

You're standing alone,

Before the battle's begun,

But deep in your soul,

The future unfolds,

As bright and warm as the sun.

Pizzazz and the others shrank back in their seats as everyone stared at them and cheered for the two singers.

"Way to go Eric! Our reputations are ruined now!" Pizzazz growled. Eric said nothing.

(Jem and Ren)

You've got to believe,

In the Power of Music,

You've got to believe,

In the Power of Music,

THe Power of Love.

(Ren's Part)

Blazing Emotion,

There's a melody that plays in your heart,

It's a chain reaction,

And nothing will keep it apart,

Stand by my side,

There's nothing to hide,

Together we'll sing till the end,

Take hold of my hand,

And you'll understand,

What it truly means to be friends.

"Wow Rennie and Jem sound so cool together. Don't they Shirley?" Ba nee asked, Shirley nodded.

"Yeah, I never would have thought they'd be this good together." She said. Then looked over at Minx who happened to be seated next to her. "Ren's voice isn't so amateur now is it?" she growled. Minx glared back at the girl.

"Synthesizers can do wonders on a voice." she huffed, Shirley nearly leaped out of her seat at Minx when a blond short haired woman grabbed her. she looked up and went wide eyed.

"Z-zoey?" She said shocked. The girl nodded; then winked holding her finger to her lips, signaling for her to keep her appearance a secret.

(Ren and Jem)

You've got to believe,

(You've got to believe)

In the Power of Music

You've got to believe,

(You've got to believe)

In the Power of Music,

It gives meaning to each moment,

It's what our hearts are all made of,

You've got to believe,

(You've got to believe)

In the Power of Music,

The Power of Music.

(Music Solo)

(Ren and Jem)

You've got to believe,

(You've got to believe)

In the Power of Music,

You've got to believe,

(You've got to believe)

In the Power of Music,

It gives meaning to each moment,

It's what our hearts are all made of,

(Just look inside)

You've got to believe,

(You've got to believe)

In the Power of Music.

When the music died down Jem and Ren said their goodnights to the crowd, and Jem announced that Metal Voice's first album would be releasing the next day. Thus concluding the end of the longest week Jem and the holograms and the most exciting for the new band Metal Voice had ever been through.

**Thus concludes my Jem and the holograms meet Metal Voice. what do you think of it? and again thank you to my most loyal reader who's reviewed every chapter I've typed up; Lilyd. Who I hope will be happy to know that because of the great reviews has made me come up with a sequel to this story. Thus the new character introduction in the last part. Look forward to it my dear reader! FUKUYAMA SIGNING OFF until next time!**

** Oh and the music of today consisted of; Never gonna happen by Lily Allen, a repeat performance of Corruption Garden by Kran from youtube, Rock 'n Roll Forever by Jem, and the power of Love from sailor moon, the song was redone for this though. Hope you enjoyed it all!**


	21. BONUS CHAPTER!

Bonus chapter!

**Yes I know I said that the last chapter was the ending but I forgot to put something and rather than delete the chapter I decided to add a bonus chapter please enjoy. **

"Man, that concert was Ace!" Becky shouted happily, stretching her arms, "My hands feel like they're on fire!"

"I know right so much coolz!" Creepie said grinning happily.

"My fingers are riddled to the bone; I can't believe we played _that_ song." Blud said, being vague for the song they had played.

"Hey has anyone see Rennie?" Shirley asked as she was now backstage. The band members shook her head.

"No, come to think of it I haven't seen her since the end of the show. Where is the girl?" Othello asked.

~0~

Meanwhile back in the holograms dressing room the holograms were talking.

"You don't think we should tell the guys about Jem?" Kimber asked. Jem shook her head.

"No way; after seeing how Ren Hagane took care of Eric when he stole from her, I don't want my secret getting leaked if we do something to upset her." she explained.

"Well you better hope they don't find out, if Ren really did what you say she did, then she could be a real problem." Shana said, the others nodded.

"I know, but what are we going to do if they do find out?" Jem asked, "It's not like we could just ask them not to tell anyone."

"Let's not think about that, let's just concentrate on not letting your secret out ok Jem?" Aja said, Jem nodded.

"Right, well I better change out of this the Paparazzi will be swarming with question for Metal Voice and I don't think Jem can help them with that." Jerrica said sweetly.

"Show's over Cynergy." She whispered into her earrings the pink glowing light soon engulfed Jem as she changed back into Jerrica, it was then that they heard the gasp. They turned to see Rennie staring at the newly transformed Jerrica.

"I knew it." Ren mumbled, turning away from the girls.

"Ren!" Jerrica shouted, Ren turned her head and narrowed her eyes, as if uninterested in what was going to happennext.

"Now that you know Jerrica's secret what are you going to do?" Aja asked, Ren titled her head there was a long pause before Ren answered; giving Jerrica and the others a thumbs up.

"No worries." She said then left, making the holograms feel a bit more at ease.

**Yes this was the scene I had left out. Please forgive me for my stupidness! Gomeneae! I hope you liked the story though thank you for reading! n_n.**


End file.
